Almanya
|tam_adı=Almanya Federal Cumhuriyeti |adı=Almanya |ulusal_marş= Dosya:Deutschlandlied played by USAREUR Band.ogg 'ın üçüncü kıtası |bayrak_resmi=Flag of Germany.svg |arma_resmi=Coat of Arms of Germany.svg |harita_resmi=EU-Germany.svg |harita_açıklaması=Almanya'nın Konumu |resmî_diller=Almanca |milliyet=Alman |etnik_gruplar=%87,5 Alman %6,5 Türk %2 Avrupalı %2 Afrikalı %1 Asyalı %1 Diğer |başkent=Berlin |latd=52|latm=31|latNS=N|longd=13|longm=23|longEW=E |yönetim_biçimi=Federal Parlamenter Cumhuriyet |yönetici_unvanı1=Cumhurbaşkanı |yönetici_adı1=Joachim Gauck |yönetici_unvanı2=Şansölye |yönetici_adı2=Angela Merkel |yönetici_unvanı3=Bundestag Başkanı |yönetici_adı3=Norbert Lammert |yönetici_unvanı4=Bundesrat Başkanı |yönetici_adı4=Stephan Weil |sovereignty_type=Tarih |sovereignty_note= |olay1=Kutsal Roma-Germen İmparatorluğu |olay1_tarihi=2 Şubat 962 |olay2=Almanya'nın birleşmesi |olay2_tarihi=18 Ocak 1871 |olay3=Federal Cumhuriyet |olay3_tarihi=23 Mayıs 1949 |olay4=Almanya'nın yeniden birleşmesi |olay4_tarihi=3 Ekim 1990 |accessionEUdate=25 Mart 1957 |EUseats=99 |yüzölçümü=357,021 |yüzölçümü_milkare=137,847 |yüzölçümü_sırası=63. |su_yüzdesi=2.416 |tahmini_nüfus=81,799,600 |tahmini_nüfus_yılı=2010 |tahmini_nüfus_sırası=16. |nüfus_yoğunluğu=229 |nüfus_yoğunluğu_milkare=593 |nüfus_yoğunluğu_sırası=55. |GSYİH_SAGP_yılı=2011 |GSYİH_SAGP=3.099 trilyon $ |GSYİH_SAGP_sırası=5. |kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP=37,896 $ |kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP_sırası=18. |GSYİH_düşük=3.577 trilyon $ |GSYİH_düşük_sırası=4. |GSYİH_düşük_yılı=2011 |kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük=43,741 $ |İGE_yılı=2011 |İGE= 0.905 |İGE_sırası=9. |İGE_category=çok yüksek |Gini=27 |Gini_yılı=2006 |Gini_kategorisi=yüksek |para_birimi=Euro (€) |para_birimi_code=EUR |zaman_dilimi=CET |utc=+1 |zaman_dilimi_DST=CEST |utc_DST=+2 |trafik_akışı=sağ |cctld= .de |telefon_kodu= +49 |ISO_3166-1_alpha2=DE |ISO_3166-1_alpha3=DEU |ISO_3166-1_numeric=? |alt_sport_code=GER |vehicle_code=D |aircraft_code=D |dipnot1= 2002 öncesi: Alman Markı. |dipnot2= Ayrıca .eu. }} '''Almanya' (Almanca: Deutschland, ), ya da resmî adıyla Almanya Federal Cumhuriyeti (Almanca: ; ), Orta Avrupa'da bir ülkedir. Kuzeyinde Kuzey Denizi, Danimarka, ve Baltık Denizi; doğusunda Polonya ve Çek Cumhuriyeti; güneyinde Avusturya ve İsviçre; ve batısında Fransa, Lüksemburg, Belçika, ve Hollanda bulunur. Almanya 357.021 km²'lik bir alanı kaplar ve ılıman iklim kuşağının içinde yer alır. 81,5 milyonun üzerindeki nüfusu ile Avrupa Birliği'nin en fazla nüfusa sahip ülkesi konumundadır.Avrupa Birliği ülkeleri nüfusları en.wikipedia.org Ayrıca en çok göçmen barındıran üçüncü ülke konumundadır.Ülkelerine göre Almanya'daki yabancılar, 1994-2003 100 yılından önce Cermen halkları Cermanya olarak isimlendirilen bölgede yaşamışlardır.M.S. Cermanya hakkında www.unrv.com 10. yüzyıldan 1806 yılına kadar Cermen bölgeleri Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatorluğu'nun bir parçası oldu. 16. yüzyıl boyunca kuzey Almanya bölgeleri, Protestan Reformu'nun merkezi oldu. Cermen halkı ilk olarak 1871'de Fransa-Prusya Savaşı sırasında ulus-devlet haline geldi. II. Dünya Savaşı sonrasında, 1949'da, Almanya savaşı kazanan devletler tarafından iki devlete bölündü. Bu iki devlet 1990 yılında birleşti. Batı Almanya daha sonra adı Avrupa Birliği olan Avrupa Topluluğu'nun 1957'deki kurucu üyelerindendir. Birleşmeyle Doğu Almanya da 1993'te bu birliğe üye olmuştur. Almanya Schengen bölgesi'nin bir parçası ve Avrupa ortak para birimi Avro'yu 2002'de kabul etmiş durumdadır. Almanya bir federal parlementer cumhuriyettir. On altı eyaletten oluşmaktadır ( ). Başkenti ve en büyük şehri Berlin'dir. Almanya Birleşmiş Milletler'e, NATO'ya, G8'e üyedir ve Kyoto Protokolünü imzalamıştır. Almanya 2007 yılına göre, GSYİH'ye göre dünyanın 3. büyük ekonomisi ve en çok ihracat gerçekleştiren ülkesidir. Ülke dünyada gelişme için en çok bağışta bununan ikinci ülke konumundadır.Almanya, ABD'den sonra en çok bağış yapan ülke TopNews, India, Retrieved 2008, 04-10. Buna karşın ülke, askeri harcama bütçesi olarak 6. sıradadır. Ülke, sosyal güvenlik sistemiyle yüksek yaşam seviyesine sahiptir. Almanya, Avrupa meselelerinde yüksek ülke nüfusu ve ekonomik gelişmişliğiyle dünya seviyesinde kilit rol oynamaktadır.Avrupa'nın lideri? International Herald Tribune. Nisan 4, 2008.04-04. Almanya birçok bilim ve teknoloji alanında lider durumda olarak kabul edilmiştir.Güvenli geleceğe güvenli tekonojiyle www.innovations-report.de. Mayıs 7, 2008. 04-04. Tarih Cermen Kabileleri thumbnail|200px|sol| [[Cermen|Cermen kabilelerin yayılması MÖ 750 – MS 1 ]] Cermen Kabileleri'nin, Tunç Çağı'nda veya Demir Çağı'nın hemen öncesinde ortaya çıktığı sanılmaktadır. MÖ 1. yüzyılda, Güney İskandinavya ve Kuzey Almanya'dan gelen kabileler, güneye, doğuya ve batıya yayılarak Keltlerle, Galyalılarla, Slavlarla, Baltık kabileleriyle ve İran halkları ile ilişkiye girdiler. Erken Cermen tarihi hakkında bilinenler, Roma İmparatorluğu zamanındaki verilerle sınırlıdır.Jill N. Claster: Medieval Experience: 300–1400. NYU Press 1982, p. 35. ISBN 0-8147-1381-5. Augustus yönetimindeki Roma İmparatorluğu zamanında, Romalı General Cermanya'ya saldırılara başladı.Cermen kabileleri bu sırada savaş taktiklerini öğrendiler. Bu esnada kimliklerini muhafaza etmeyi başardılar. 9 yılında, tarafından yönetilen Roma lejyonu, Çeruskerlerin lideri tarafından Varus Savaşında yenildi. Böylece , Tuna ve Ren nehirleri arasında sınırlarına kadar genişledi. 100 civarında talebe, Tacitus'un Cermenler üzerinde yazdığı esere göre, Cermen kabileleri bugünün modern yurtlar Tuna ve Ren nehri arasındaki bölgeye yerleştiler. 3. yüzyıl civarında birkaç büyük Cermen kabilesi ortaya çıktı. Alamanlar, Franklar, Saksonlar, Frizler, Chattiler, Sicambriler bunlardan bazılardır. 260 civarında, Cermen halkları, Tuna'yı geçip Roma kontrolündeki alanlara girmeye başladılar.The Cambridge Ancient History, vol. 12, p. 442. ISBN 0-521-30199-8. Roma Cermen İmparatorluğu (962–1806) thumbnail|sağ|140px| [[Reform (tarih)|Reform hareketini başlatan Martin Luther ]] Orta Çağ'ın bölünmüş devletçiklerini Şarlman bir araya getirdi.Şarlman Şarlman'ın biyografisi 25 Aralık 800'de Vatikan'da krallık tacını giyerek Karolenj İmparatorluğu'nu kurdu.Joanna Story, Charlemagne: Empire and Society, Manchester Üniversitesi Yayınları, 2005 ISBN 978-0-7190-7089-1 843 yılına gelindiğinde bu devlet üç parçaya ayrıldı ve değişikliklere uğrayarak varlığını 1806 yılına kadar sürdürdü. Devlet, Eider Nehri'nden Akdeniz'e kadar yayıldı. Devlet, Kutsal Roma İmparatorluğu olarak bilinse de, 1448'den itibaren resmi olarak Alman Halkının Kutsal Roma İmparatorluğu (Sacrum Romanum Imperium Nationis Germanicæ) olarak anılmıştır.Sacrum Romanum Imperium Nationis Germanicæ www.nationstates.net Otto hanedanı (919–1024) döneminde, 962 yılında; Lorraine, Saksonya, Franconia, Suabiya, Thüringen ve Bavyera Düklükleri birleştirildi ve Alman kralına Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatoru olarak taç giydirildi.Rosamond McKitterick, Charlemagne: The Formation of a European Identity, Cambridge Üniversitesi Yayınları, 2008 ISBN 978-0-521-88672-7Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatorluğu, Salian sülalesinin (1024–1125) yönetimindeyken Kuzey İtalya'yı ve Burgonya'yı ele geçirdi. Buna karşı imparatorlar, başa geçme konusunda çekişmelere girince güçlerini kaybettiler.Hükümdarlık mücadelesi http://www.britannica.com Hohenstaufen Hanedanı'nın (1138–1254) yönetimi altında, Alman prensleri, güney ve doğudaki Slav topraklarındaki etkilerini arttırdılar. Buraya yerleşen Alman göçmenler Hansa Birliği'ni kurarak ticarette geliştiler ve o günün Avrupa'sına göre, oldukça zengin duruma geldiler.Almanya maddesi en.wikipedia.com thumbnail|200px|sol| [[Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatorluğu|İmparatorlukta prens seçimi kurulu (1341 Parşomeni) ]] 1356'da ilan edilen fermanla hükümdarlık seçimi ile ilgili bir takım değişiklikler yapıldı. Buna göre kralı, başpiskoposluklardan ve etkili eyaletlerdeki prenslerin katılımıyla oluşan yedi kişilik bir heyet seçecekti.Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatoru IV.Charles'ın fermanı Yale Üniversitesi Web Sitesi 15. yüzyıldan itibaren, kral sadece Habsburg Hanedanı'na üye kişilerden olmuştur. 1517'de Martin Luther görevini kötüye kullanan Roma Katolik Kilisesi'ne karşı 95 maddelik bir bildiri hazırlayarak Protestan Reformunu başlattı. 1530'dan sonra, Luthercilik Katolik Kilisesi'nden ayrıldı ve birçok Alman Eyaletinde resmi din kabul edildi. Bunun üzerine, Alman ülkesini harap eden Otuz Yıl Savaşları (1618–1648) başladı.30 Yıl Savaşları, Gerhard Rempel, Western New England Koleji. Alman eyaletlerindeki nüfus yaklaşık %30 oranında azaldı.30 Yıl Savaşları (1618–48), Alan McFarlane, The Savage Wars of Peace: England, Japan and the Malthusian Trap (2003) 1648'de imzalanan Vestfalya Antlaşması bu din savaşını bitirdi. Savaşın sonunda krallık, birçok bağımsız eyalete ayrıldı. 1740'dan sonra, Avusturya'da hüküm süren Habsburg Hanedanı ve Prusya Devleti, Alman eyaletlerini kendi yanlarına çekip ülkeye tamamen hükmetmeye çalıştılar. Kutsal Roma Cermen İmparatorluğu 1806 yılında Napolyon Savaşları sırasında tamamen yıkıldı.Fulbrook, Mary: A Concise History of Germany, Cambridge Üniversitesi Yayınları 1991, p. 97. ISBN 0-521-54071-2 Restorasyon ve İhtilal (1814–1871) thumbnail|200px|sağ| Frankfurt Meclisi ,1848 Napolyon Bonapart'ın tahttan düşmesinden sonra 1814 yılında toplanan Viyana Kongresi'nde alınan kararlarla Alman Konfederasyonu adı altında 39 tane bağımsız Alman eyaleti kuruldu. Bu konfederasyonun liderliğine Avusturya-Macaristan İmparatorluğu seçildi. Viyana Kongresi'ne tepki olarak Avrupa'nın çeşitli ülkelerinde ayaklanmalar çıktı. Özellikle Almanya'da bilim ve felsefede görülen gelişme ve liberalizm akımı halkların haklarını aramasında temel etken oldu. Bu süreçte Alman halkının çoğunluğu Fransız Devrimi'den ve milliyetçilik akımından etkilendiler. Halk, ulusal birliğin sağlanmasını istiyordu. Seçilen Kurucu Meclis, 13 Mayıs 1848'de Frankfurt'ta bir anayasa hazırlamak için toplandı. 28 Mart 1849'da anayasa kabul edildi. Bu hareketi temsil eden siyah, kırmızı ve altın sarısı renkler daha sonra Almanya Bayrağı'na renk vermiştir.Martin, Norman. Alman Konfederasyonu 1815–1866 (Almanya) Dünya Bayrakları. 5 Ekim 2000.Erişim: 12-07-2006 1848 Devrimleri sonucunda Fransa'da cumhuriyet ilan edildi. Bu hareketin başarıya ulaşması üzerine Alman entellektüeller ve halk da ihtilal başlattılar.Almanya'da 1848 Devrimi mars.acnet.wnec.edu Başlangıçta hükümdarlar talep edilen liberal hakları onayladı. Prusya kralı IV. Friedrich Wilhelm'e bir takım hakları alınmış şekilde krallık önerildi. Fakat o, bunu reddetti. Çünkü kabul etseydi, tacı Tanrının inayetinde değil, meclisin huzurunda giyecek ve meclise bağlı olacaktı.Almanya'da 1848 İhtilalleri en.wikipedia.com Ölümünden sonra yerine I.Wilhelm geçti. 1862 yılında, başbakanlığa Otto von Bismarck'ı atadı. Bismark Danimarka'yla 1864 yılında yapılan savaşta bir kısım yerleri ele geçirdi. Ertesi yıl yapılan savaşlarda Avusturya ordusunu mağlup ederek Kuzey Almanya Konfederasyonu'nu kurdu. Avusturya bu konfederasyonun dışında bırakıldı. Alman İmparatorluğu (1871–1918) thumbnail|200px|sol| Versailles'da Alman İmparatorluğu'nun kurulması,1871. [[Bismarck ortadaki beyaz üniformalı ]] Bilinen ulusal temellere dayalı modern Almanya yapılan düzenlemelerle 1871'de kuruldu. Ülkenin kurucusu Prusya Krallığı'ydı. Fransa-Prusya Savaşı'ndan sonra, 18 Ocak 1871'de Versailles'da alınan kararlarda imparatorluk ilan edildi.Alman İmparatorluğu Das Kaiserreich İmparatorluğa Hohenzollern Hanedanı hükmetti. Başkent Berlin yapıldı. İmparatorluk tüm dağınık Alman devletçiklerini içine alarak kuruldu fakat Avusturya bu birliğin dışında bırakıldı. Ülke 1884'den itibaren Avrupa dışında sömürgeler kurmaya başladıAlman İmparatorluğu'nun tüm sömürgeleri www.worldstatesmen.org. İmparatorluğun inşaası sırasında tahtta olan I. William dış siyasette Almanya'yı diğer büyük devletler gibi güçlü ve güvenli bir duruma getirmek için uğraşmıştır. Fransa'dan diplomatik olarak uzak durulmaya çalışılmış, savaştan kaçınılmıştır. II. Wilhelm döneminde, Almanya, diğer Avrupa güçleri gibi emperyal bir politika izlemiş ve zaman zaman sömürgeleri konusunda komşu devletlerle sürtüşmeye girmiştir. Bu, bir takım dostlukları zedelemiş ve Almanya'ya karşı Fransa, Birleşik Krallık ve Rusya İmparatorluğu bir anlaşma imzalayarak kutup oluşturmuştur. Almanya ise sadece Avusturya-Macaristan İmparatorluğu ile ittifak kurabilmiştir.Alman İmparatorluğu dış politikası www.britannica.com Almanya'nın emperyal politikası ülke dışına taşmış ve devlet diğer Avrupa güçleri gibi Afrika'nın paylaşımına katılmıştır. Berlin Konferansı'nda bu kıta Avrupa güçlerine pay edilmiştir. Almanya'nın payına Alman Doğu Afrikası, Alman Kuzey-Batı Afrikası, Togo ve Kamerun düştü. Büyük güçler arası Afrika'da olan bu mücadele I. Dünya Savaşı'nın nedenlerinden biri olacaktıKhapoya op. cit. p. 115f. 28 Haziran 1914'te, Saraybosna'da Avusturya-Macaristan İmparatorluğu prensi Arşidük Franz Ferdinand'a suikast düzenlenmesi I. Dünya Savaşı'nı başlattı. Almanya'nın aralarında bulunduğu İttifak Devletleri, İtilaf Devletleri'ne karşı 4 yıl süren savaşlar sonucunda başarısız oldu. Almanya'da kasım 1918'de ihtilal yaşandı ve imparator II. Wilhelm, tahttan feragat etmek zorunda kaldı. 11 Kasım'da ateşkes ilan edildi. 28 Haziran 1919'da Versailles Barış Antlaşması imzalandı. Fakat anlaşma şartları Almanya'yı küçük düşürücü bulundu, bu durum ülkede milliyetçiliği arttırdı ve halk yavaş yavaş Nazizm akımı etrafında birleşmeye başladı.Stephen J. Lee: Europe, 1890–1945. Routledge 2003, p. 131. ISBN 0-415-25455-8. Weimar Cumhuriyeti (1919–1933) thumbnail|140px|sağ| Cumhurbaşkanı [[Paul von Hindenburg ]] Başarılı geçen Kasım 1918 ihtilalinin ardından cumhuriyet ilan edildi. Devlet başkanı Friedrich Ebert tarafından 11 Ağustos 1919'da kuruluşu ilan edilen devlet, adını milli meclisin yeni anayasayı oluşturmak için toplandığı Weimar kentinden alır. Daha önce Rosa Luxemburg ve Karl Liebknecht 1918 yılında Alman Komünist Partisi'ni kurmuşlardı. Bunun dışında Alman İşçi Partisi ise Ocak 1919'da kuruldu. Parti daha sonra adını Nasyonal Sosyalist Alman İşçi Partisi'ne dönüştürecekti. Büyük Bunalım'dan, Versailles Antlaşması tarafından dikte edilen ağır barış koşullarından ve uzun bir dizi istikrarsız hükümetlerden zarar gören Almanya'daki siyasi kitleler, siyasi sistemleri olan parlamenter sistem'le kendilerini daha az özdeşleştirmeye başlamışlardı. Yaygın bir sağcı (monarşist, vökisch, ve Nazi) Dolchstoßlegende yani Almanya'nın I. Dünya Savaşı'nı askeri yenilgi sebebiyle değil de Alman Devrimi sebebiyle kaybettiğini iddia eden bir siyasi mit bu durumu daha da kötüleştirmişti. Diğer taraftan, radikal solcu komünistler, örneğin Spartaküs Birliği, "kapitalist yönetimi" olarak gördükleri sistemi bir Räterepublik kurmak amacıyla yıkmak istiyorlardıWeimar Cumhuriyeti'nde II.Dünya Savaşı öncesi durum en.wikipedia.org Erişim : 1 Mart 2009. Birçok parti tarafından yarı askeri (paramiliter) güçler kurulmuştu ve siyasi sebeplerle binlerce cinayet işlenmişti. Paramiliter güçler seçmenlerin gözünü korkutmakta ve zaten yüksek işsizlik oranları ve yoksulluktan muzdarip olan halkta şiddet ve nefret tohumları ekmekteydiler. Bir dizi başarısız kabineden sonra, Cumhurbaşkanı Paul von Hindenburg, hem pek fazla alternatif görememesinden hem de sağcı danışmalarının baskısı sebebiyle, 30 Ocak 1933'te Adolf Hitler'i Almanya Şansölyesi olarak atamıştır. Üçüncü İmparatorluk (1933-1945) thumbnail|140px|sağ| [[Adolf Hitler, Üçüncü imparatorluğun şansölyesi (1933). ]] 27 Şubat 1933'te, Alman Parlementosu kundaklandı. Ertesi gün bazı temel demokratik haklar kaldırıldı. Hitler, tüm yasama ve yürütme yetkilerini kendinde topladı. Bununla ilgili karar mecliste alınırken Almanya Sosyal Demokrat Partisi tasarının karşısında durdu; fakat Komünistlerin meclisteki 81 sandalyesi, bu kararın çıkmasına engel olamadı.Das Ermächtigungsgesetz 1933 Erişim = 12-09-2008 Yazar = Deutsches Historisches Museum Yayımcı = Deutsches Historisches Museum Dil = Almanca Yine anayasada yapılan bir takım değişiklikler ülkede Tek parti rejiminin ortaya çıkmasını sağladı. Endüstri alanına kotalar konuldu. Böylece sanayi sadece yeteri kadar temel ihtiyaç maddesi üretecek, bunun dışında tüm üretim gücünü silah sanayine kaydıracaktı.Industrie und Wirtschaft Erişim tarihi = 12-09-2008 Yazar = Deutsches Historisches Museum Yayımcı = Deutsches Historisches Museum Dil = Almanca 1936'da Alman birlikleri Versailles Antlaşması'na göre silahsız bölge olan Ren-Ruhr Bölgesi'ne girdiler. İngiltere Başbakanı Neville Chamberlain'in olayı Yatıştırma politikasının yetersiz olduğu görüldü. Bundan cesaret alan Hitler 1938'den itibaren yayılma politikasını uygulamaya başladı. İki cephede birden savaşmaktan çekinen Hitler, Sovyetler Birliği ile, daha sonra kendisinin bozacağı, Molotov-Ribbentrop Saldırmazlık Paktı imzaladı. 1939'da, milliyetçiliğin aşırıya kaçması sonucu Almanya, Polonya'yı ,Yıldırım savaşı taktiğiyle işgal etti. Bunu takip eden iki günde Britanya ve Fransa savaş deklarasyonları yayınlayarak Almanya'ya savaş ilan ettiler. Bu, II. Dünya Savaşı'nın başlaması anlamına geliyordu. Almanya çok seri bir biçimde Avrupa'nın önemli bir kısmını direk ya da dolaylı yoldan kontrol etmeyi başardı. thumbnail|200px|sol| [[II. Dünya Savaşı sonrası Berlin, Potsdamer Platz 1945. ]] 22 Temmuz 1941'de, Hitler, Sovyetler Birliği ile yapılan paktı tek taraflı feshetti, Doğu Cephesi'ni açtı ve Barbarossa Harekatı'nı başlattı. Kısa bir süre sonra Japon İmparatorluğu, Birleşik Devletler'in Pearl Harbor üssüne saldırı düzenledi. Almanya, Birleşik Devletler'e savaş ilan etti. Alman ordusunun, Sovyetler Birliği'ne karşı savaş başlangıcında hızla geliştirdiği saldırılar Stalingrad Savaşı'yla son buldu. Moskova yolunu açmak için yapılan bu savaşta Alman orduları yenildi. Ardından, Alman orduları doğu cephesinden geri çekilmek zorunda kaldı. Normandiya Çıkarması, savaşın batı cephesindeki dönüm noktası oldu. Müttefik kuvvetleri, Normandiya sahillerine çıkarma yaparak hızlı bir şekilde Alman hakimiyetindeki bölgelerde ilerlediler. Bu, Almanya için savaşın sonu oldu. 8 Mayıs 1945'te Kızıl Ordu, Berlin'i kontrolü altına aldı. Nazi hükümeti, daha sonraları Holokost olarak tanımlanacak soykırımla, Yahudileri, Komünistleri, Romanları, eşcinselleri, Yehova'nın Şahitleri'ni, politik rakiplerini, papazları, özürlüleri ortadan kaldırma politikası izledi. Nazi Almanyası döneminde yaklaşık on bir milyon kişi Holokost'ta soykırıma uğradı. Bunların altı milyonu Yahudi, üç milyonu Polonyalıydı. II. Dünya Savaşı ve Nazi soykırımları, Avrupa'da yaklaşık 35 milyon insanın canına mal oldu.Holokost ve II. Dünya Savaşı maddelerine bakınız. Bölünme ve Birleşme (1945–1990) thumbnail|140px|sağ| 1949'dan sonra iki Alman Devleti'ne ve bölünmüş şehir [[Berlin'e II. Dünya Savaşı'nı kazanan güçler tarafından şekil verildi. Batı Almanya Amerikan, İngiliz ve Fransız yönetimi altında, Doğu Almanya ise Sovyetler yönetimi altında düzenlendi. ]] Savaş yaklaşık on milyon asker ve sivil Alman'ın ölümüyle sonuçlanmıştı. Oder nehrinin doğusundaki geniş topraklar kaybedilmiş; yeni sınırlar dışında kalan başka ülkelerdeki on beş milyon Alman, bu ülkeler tarafından sınırdışı edilmiş; birçok büyük şehir tahribe uğramıştı. Geriye kalan ulusal bölge ve Berlin, Müttefikler tarafından dört askeri bölgeye ayrılmıştı. Batı bölgeleri kontrol eden Fransa, Birleşik Krallık ve Birleşik Devletler bölgelerini birleştirip, 23 Mayıs 1949'da Federal Almanya Cumhuriyeti'ni '' (''Bundesrepublik Deutschland, veya BRD) kurdular; 7 Ekim 1949'da, Sovyet bölgesi, Demokratik Almanya Cumhuriyeti'ne (Deutsche Demokratische Republik, veya DDR) dönüştürüldü. Bunlar; "Batı Almanya" ve "Doğu Almanya", ve Berlin'in iki parçası "Batı Berlin" ve "Doğu Berlin" olarak anıldı. Doğu Almanya, Doğu Berlin'i başkent ilan etti, buna karşılık Batı Almanya başkentini Bonn yaptı. Batı Almanya, Federal Parlamenter Cumhuriyeti ilan etti ve Birleşik Devletler, Fransa ve Birleşik Krallık ile işbirliğine giderek pazar ekonomisine ağırlık verdi. Ülke, 1950'lerin başından itibaren hızla ekonomik gelişme içine girdi. Batı Almanya, aynı zamanda 1955'te NATO'ya katıldı; 1958'de Avrupa Topluluğu'nun altı kurucu ülkesi arasında yer aldıAvrupa Topluluğu kurucu devletleri Avrupa Birliği resmi internet sitesi Doğu Almanya, Varşova Paktı'nı imzalayarak Sovyetler Birliği'nin askeri ve politik kontrolü altındaki Doğu Bloğu ülkelerinden biri haline geldi. Demokrasi haklarına karşın, politik güç yalnızca önde gelen üyeler (Politburo) tarafından düzenlendi. Güçleri Ministerium für Staatssicherheit tarafından sağlanıyordu, geniş bir alana yayılmış gizli servis ve hükümetteki Sosyalist Birlik Partisi'nin birçok kenar mahalle organizasyonu toplumdaki her türlü görüşü takip ediyordu. Halkın temel ihtiyaçları çok ucuz fiyatlara devlet tarafından karşılanıyordu. Sovyetler benzeri planlı ekonomi kuruldu; Sonra, Doğu Almanya Karşılıklı Ekonomik Yardımlaşma Konseyi'nin bir üyesi oldu. Ülkenin sosyal programını anlatan ve bunun faydalarından bahseden Komünist propagandaya rağmen birçok vatandaş, Batı'daki politik özgürlük ve ekonomik refaha hayranlık duyuyordu.Colchester, Nico. D-mark day dawns Financial Times. 1 Ocak 2001. Erişim tarihi = 07-12-2006 Berlin Duvarı,1961 yılında Doğu Almanya'dan, Batı Almanya'ya kaçışları önlemek üzere inşa edildi ve Soğuk Savaş'ın simgesi oldu. thumbnail|200px|sol| [[Berlin Duvarı, Brandenburg Kapısı'nın önünde. 1989'dan sonra kapı açılmıştır. ]] Doğu ve Batı Almanya arasındaki tansiyon, başbakan Willy Brandt'ın politikası ile azaldı. Doğu Almanya'dan, Batı Almanya'ya yapılan göçlerin artışına karşı Doğu Almanya hükümeti, sınırlardaki geçiş engellerini hafifletti ve vatandaşlarının Batı Almanya'ya gezilerine izin verdi. Artan halk baskıları karşısında Doğu Almanya, sınırlarını açtı.En nihayetinde, Alman yeniden birleşmesi, 3 Ekim 1990'da sağlandı. Yapılan anlaşmalarla, bu devletleri kuran dört büyük güç haklarından vazgeçti ve Almanya tam bağımsızlığına kavuştu. Berlin ülkenin resmi başkenti ilan edildi, Bonn ise bazı bakanlıkların merkezi oldu.Eine "faire Arbeitsteilung" Vor 10 Jahren: Bundestag beschließt Bonn-Berlin-Gesetz. 10 March 04. Birleşmeden beri Almanya, NATO ve Avrupa Birliği içinde aktif rol almaktadır. Almanya Balkanlar'a barış gücü göndermiştir.Ayrıca Alman Ordusu, Afganistan Savaşı'nda Taliban'ın devrilmesinden sonra, güvenliğin sağlanması için Afganistan'a giden NATO ordusu içinde rol üstlenmiştir.Dempsey, Judy. Almanya Bosna'dan çekilmeyi planlıyor International Herald Tribune. 31 Ekim 2006. Erişim tarihi = 30-11-2006 Bu askeri harekatlar çok tartışıldı, çünkü II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra ülkenin sadece savunma adına asker bulundurması kabul edilmiş, ülke dışına asker göndermesi, yasalarca engellenmişti. Buna karşın meclis, barış gücü için bunun gerçekleştirilebileceğini kabul etti. Coğrafya thumbnail|130px|sağ| Topografik harita. Almanya sınırları 357,021 km²'lik bir alanı kaplar. Bunun 349,223 km²'si karadan, 7,798 km²'si su kaynaklarından oluşur. Almanya, yüzölçümü bakımından Avrupa'nın yedinci, Dünya'nın altmış üçüncü büyük ülkesi konumundadır. Yükselti; güneydeki Alp Dağları'ndan , kuzeydeki Kuzey Denizi'ne (Nordsee) ve kuzeybatıdaki Baltık Denizi'ne (Ostsee) doğru azalmaktadır. Ülkenin en yüksek noktası, Alpler üzerinde bulunan 2.962 m yükseklikteki Zugspitze noktasıdır. Orta Almanya'daki ağaçlanmış konumdaki yaylalar ile kuzeydeki alçak seviyedeki ovalara ulaşım; Rhine, Tuna ve ElbeAlmanya CIA Factbook. 14 Kasım 2006. Erişim = 29-11-2006 gibi, Avrupa'nın bazı önemli büyük nehirleri ile sağlanır. Almanya sınırlarının hepsini Avrupa Birliği üyesi ülkelerle paylaşır. Ülkenin komşuları kuzeyde Danimarka, doğuda Polonya ve Çek Cumhuriyeti, güneyde Avusturya ve İsviçre, batıda Fransa ve Lüksemburg, kuzeybatıda Belçika ve Hollanda'dır. Eyaletler Almanya; herbiri alt bölgelere ayrılmış toplam 13 eyalet (''Bundesländer) ve 3 serbest şehir içerir. |} Almanya'nın en büyük şehirleri İklim thumbnail|200px|sağ| [[Bavyera'dan Alplere bir bakış ]] Almanya'nın geneli, nemli batı rüzgarlarının üstünlük kurduğu ılımlı bir iklime sahiptir. İklim; Gulf Stream'in etkisi altındaki Kuzey Atlantik Akıntıları tarafından etkilenmektedir. Bu ısıtıcı sular, Kuzey Denizi sınırlarındaki Jutland Yarımadası ve Ren Bölgesi dahil olmak üzere birçok bölgeyi etkilemektedir. Sonuç olarak kuzeybatı ve kuzey bölgelerinde iklim okyanusal iklimdir; yağış yaz boyunca maksimuma çıkmak üzere her dönem sürerAlmanya'da iklim www.germanculture.com Erişim : 1 Mart 2009. Kışları ılımlı ve yazları serindir, buna karşın sıcaklık çoğu zaman 30°C'yi (86°F) aşabilmektedir. Doğuda ise iklim daha karasaldır; kışlar çok soğuk, yazlar çok sıcak ve kuru olabilmektedir. Orta ve güney Almanya ise farklı olarak karasal ve okyanusal iklim arasında bir geçiş bölgesidir. Yine, en yüksek sıcaklık yazın 30°C'yi (86°F) aşabilmektedir.Germany For Dummies 3.baskı yayımcı = Wiley Mayıs 2007 ISBN = 978-0-470-08956-9Almanya'da iklim ve hava World Travels. Erişim = 30-11-2006 Biyolojik çeşitlilik thumbnail|200px|sağ| [[Geyik çeşitleri, geniş bir yabani ortama yayılmıştır ]] Almanya; Avrupa'nın Orta ve Atlantik bölgelerinde bulunmasıyla birçok hayvan ve bitki çeşidini barındırmaktadır. Ülke, dört ana Ekobölgeye ayrılır: Atlantik ormanları, Baltık ormanları, Orta Avrupa ormanları ve Batı Avrupa ormanları.Ekobölgeler WWF, Erişim = 28-12-2008 Almanya'nın geneli, işlenebilir toprak (%33) ve Silvikültürler, ormanlar (%31) ile kaplanmıştır. Sadece %15'lik bir kısım kalıcı çayırlarla kaplıdır. thumbnail|200px|sol| Ülkenin üçte birinden fazlası ormanlarla kaplanmıştır Bitki ve hayvan çeşidi genellikle Orta Avrupa ile aynıdır. Kayınlar, meşeler ve diğer yaprak döken ağaçlar, ormanların üçte birini teşkil etmektedir; ağaçlandırma ile kozalaklı ağaçlar artış göstermektedir. Ladin ve köknar ağaçları dağların üst kısımlarını domine etmiş durumdadırlar, buna karşı çam ve karaçam, kumlu arazilerde bulunur. Ülkede birçok eğreltiotu, çiçek, mantar ve karayosun çeşidi bulunur. Balık, Kuzey Denizi'nde ve nehirlerde bulunur. Yabani hayvan çeşitleri genel olarak geyik, yaban domuzu, yabani koyun, tilki, porsuk, yabani tavşan ve kunduzdan oluşur. İlkbahar ve sonbaharda birçok çeşit göçmen kuş, Almanya'dan geçer. Almanya'daki Milli Parklar şunlardır: Schleswig-Holstein Wadden Denizi Ulusal Parkı, Hamburg Wadden Denizi Ulusal Parkı, Aşağı Saksonya Wadden Denizi Ulusal Parkı, Jasmund Ulusal Parkı, Vorpommern Lagün Bölgesi Ulusal Parkı, Müritz Ulusal Parkı, Aşağı Oder Vadisi Ulusal Parkı, Harz Ulusal Parkı, Sakson İsviçre Ulusal Parkı ve Bavyera Ormanı Ulusal Parkı. Almanya hayvanat bahçeleri, yabani yaşam parkları , sualtı parkları, ve kuş parkları ile ünlüdür.Avrupadaki ünlü hayvanat bahçeleri listesi www.eupedia.com, Erişim = 17-10-2008 400'den fazla kayıtlı hayvanat bahçesi ve doğa parkıyla ülke, dünyada bu alanda bir numaradır.Bazı ilginç hayvanat bahçesi olayları www.americanzoos.info/, Erişim = 2008 17-10-2008 Berlin Zoolojik Bahçesi, Almanya'nın en eski ve günümüzde Dünya'nın en çok hayvan çeşidine sahip hayvanat bahçesidir.Hayvan İstatistikleri 2007(Almanca), Berlin Hayvanat bahçesi, Giriş = 05-08-2008 Çevre thumbnail|200px|sağ| Almanya, [[Rüzgâr enerjisini ve Güneş enerjisini Dünya'da en çok kullanan ülkedir ]] Almanya, çevre bilinci yerinde bir ülke olarak bilinir.Çevre bilinci hedefi Alman Federal Çevre Vakfı, Erişim = 28-12-2007 Çoğu Alman, insanın yaptıklarının, Küresel Isınma'nın en önemli nedeni olduğunu bilir.Bütün ülkeler iklim değişikliği üzerie adımlar atmalı Giriş = 11-02-2008 Yazar = PIPA Tarih =2007-09-24 Çalışma = BBC World service Poll, carried out by Globescan Ülke, Kyoto Protokolü'nü ve birçok diğer çevre güvenliği anlaşmasını imzalayarak, az emisyon stardardına uymaya, geri dönüşümü arttırmaya ve yenilenebilir enerji kaynakları kullanımının yaygınlaştırılmasına söz vermiştir.Almanya'nın çevre koruma endüstrisini takviye Erişim = 25-11-2007 thumbnail|200px|sol| [[Kaya kartalı, avlanılmasına karşı koruma altına alınmıştır ]] Alman hükümeti, çevreye zararlı maddelerin azaltılması yolundaki geniş aktiviteleriyle, bu amaca öncülük etmiştir ve günümüzde de bu aktivitelerin bir sonucu olarak ülkedeki zararlı kimyasal madde oranı azaltılmaktadır.Almanya Dünya'nın en yeşil ülkesi Times of India, Erişim = 25-11-2008 Almanya, kişi başına düşen karbondioksit oranında Avrupa Birliği içinde birinci sırada yer almasına karşı; Avustralya, Kanada, Suudi Arabistan ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'ne göre oldukça düşük bir orana sahiptir. Kömür yakımı ve endüstri atıklarından gelen emisyon, hava kirliliğine sebep olmaktadır. Sülfürik asit tarafından oluşturulan Asit yağmurları, ormanların zarar görmesine neden olmaktadır. Baltık Denizi'ne Doğu Almanya tarafından, kanalizasyon atığı ve endüstri artığı ile oluşturulan kirlilik azaltıldı. Gerhard Schröder yönetimindeki hükümet zamanında elektrik üretimi adına nükleer enerji kullanımının bitirilmesinin planlandığı açıklandı. Almanya; Avrupa Birliği ile, AB'nin fauna, flora ve habitat'ının korunması amacıyla çalışmaktadır. Almanya'nın son buzul bölgesinin bulunduğu Alp bölgesindeki buzullar, erimeye maruz kalmaktadır. Yönetim thumbnail|sağ|250px| Berlin'de, parlamentonun toplandığı [[Reichstag ]] Almanya; federal, parlamenter, temsili demokrasili bir cumhuriyettir. Alman politik sistemi 1949'da ilan edilen anayasayla, bilinen adıyla ''Grundgesetz'' ile, temellendirilmiştir. Grundgesetz adıyla anılan doküman, Verfassung sözüne (anayasa) karşı tercih edilmiştir; çünkü ülke o zaman iki ayrı devletti ve Grundgesetz'i yazanlar, Almanya birleştiğinde bunun asıl anayasayla değiştirilebileceğini vurgulamak istemişlerdir. Grundgesetz üzerinde değişikliklerin önerilmesi için parlamentonun üçte ikilik çoğunluğu gerekmektedir; temel hakları koruyan maddeleri, güçlerin ayrılığını, federal yapılanmayı ve anayasayı kaldırmaya yönelik teşebbüşlere direnişi, daima yasal ve değiştirilemez kılar.[www.gesetze-im-internet.de/gg/art_79.html Grundgesetz''nin 79. maddesi] (Almanca) Bundesministerium der Justiz. Erişim = 07-12-2008 ''Grundgesetz, 1990'daki Alman yeniden birleşmesinden sonra küçük değişikliklerle günümüzde varlığını sürdürmektedir. thumbnail|sol|200px|Federal Başkan, [[Christian Wulff]] Bundeskanzler (Federal Şansölye) —şu an Angela Merkel'dir — hükümetin başıdır ve yürütmeyi gerçekleştiren kişidir, görevleri itibariyle Parlamenter demokrasilerdeki başbakan ile benzerdir . Ana yasama organı Bundestag ve on altı eyaleti temsil eden, yasaların yapılmasına katılan anayasal organ Bundesrat, federal yasama organlarıdır. Bu iki yapı yasa yapar. Bundestag'ta 614 milletvekili bulunur. Bu milletvekilleri dört yılda bir seçilir ve Alman halkını temsil eder. Seçim sistemi çoğunluk sistemi ve nispi temsil sisteminin bir karışımıdır. Bundesrat üyeleri on altı eyaletten seçilmiş kişilerden oluşur ve bunlar eyalet kabinelerinde de bulunur. Her eyalet hükümeti, kendi delegesini herhangi bir zamanda değiştirme hakkına sahiptir. ''Bundespräsident'' (Federal Başkan) —şu an Christian Wulff— Devlet başkanı, sembolik görevleri ve güçleriyle öncelikli yetkilidir. Görevini beş yıllık bir dönem için icra eder. Bir diğer dönem için yeniden seçilebilir. Kısmen Federal Meclis üyeleri, kısmen ise on altı eyaletin parlamentolarınca seçilen ve Federal Meclis üyelerine eşit sayıda üyelerden oluşan bir kurul tarafından seçilir. Bundestag başkanı, protokol bakımından resmi olarak ikinci sırada yer alır. Protokolde üçüncü sırada ise Şansölye gelir. Bundestag tarafında seçilen şansölye, Cumhurbaşkanı tarafından atanır. 1949'dan beri seçimler ve bakanlıklar Hıristiyan Demokrat Birliği ve Almanya Sosyal Demokrat Partisi tarafından kazanılmıştır. Buna karşı, az bir kesim tarafından desteklenen, liberal parti olan Liberal Demokrat Parti (1949'dan bu yana hep mecliste yer almıştır) ve Birlik 90/Yeşiller (1983'ten bu yana meclistedir) Bundestag'ta önemli rol üstlenmektedirHıristiyan Demokrat Birliği U.S. Library of Congress. Retrieved 2006, 12-07.. Bu partiler koalisyon hükümetlerde küçük roller almaktadır. Dış ilişkiler thumbnail|200 px| Almanya, daha sonra [[Avrupa Birliği|AB olan AET'nin 1957'deki kurucu üyelerinden biridir ]] Almanya, kuruluşundan beri Avrupa Birliği içinde lider rol oynamaktadır. II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan beri ülke, Fransa ile yakın ilişki içindedir. Bu dostluk özellikle 1980'ler sonunda ve 1990'ların başında, Hristiyan Demokrat Helmut Kohl ve Sosyalist François Mitterrand önderliğinde oldukça güçlendi. Almanya, Avrupalı devletlere yeni teknolojilerin bulunmasında, birleşik ve duyarlı Avrupa politikası oluşturulmasında, defans ve güvenlik cihazları yapımında öncülük etmektedir.Fransız-Alman Savunma ve Güvenlik konseyi deklarasyonu (Fransızca) Elysee.fr 13 Mayıs 3004. Erişim = 03-12-2006 23 Mayıs 1949'dan, Batı Almanya'nın kuruluşundan beri ülke, gerek yakın geçmişi gerekse işgal altına girmesi nedeniyle varolan dış ilişkisindeki zayıflığının farkına vardı.Glaab, Manuela. Almanya dış politikası: Kitap Eleştirisi Internationale Politik. İlkbahar 2003. Retrieved 2007, 01-03. Soğuk Savaş süresince, Almanya'nın Doğu Bloğu tarafındaki parçası, Avrupa'da siyasi anlamdaki Doğu-Batı geriliminin sembolü oldu. Buna karşı 1970'lerde, Willy Brandt'ın Ostpolitik''i ''détente''nin ana faktörü oldu .Harrison, Hope. GERMAN HISTORICAL INSTITUTE, WASHINGTON, DC, BULLETIN SUPPLEMENT 1, 2004, "AMERICAN DÉTENTE AND GERMAN OSTPOLITIK, 1969–1972". 1999'da, Şansölye Gerhard Schröder'in hükümeti temel Alman temel dış politikasında farklı bir karar alarak NATO'nun Yugoslavya'ya yaptığı operasyona asker gönderdi. Böylece Alman askerleri, II. Dünya Savaşı'nda beri ilk kez yurtdışına çıkmış oldu.Almanya'nın yurtdışında yeni yüzü Deutsche Welle 14 Ekim 2005 Erişim = 03-12-2006 thumbnail|sol|200px| [[Angela Merkel, G8'e ev sahipliği yaparken ]] Almanya ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri yakın dosttur.Arkaplan notu: Almanya Birleşik Devletler Durum Departmanı. July 6 Temmuz 2006 Erişim = 03-12-2006 1948'tee Marshall Planı ile, ABD hükümeti, Almanya'nın savaş sonrasında tekrar endüstrisinin kurulmasına yardım etmiştir. Ayrıca ABD yine savaş sonrası Almanya'daki yiyecek krizi konusunda yardımlarda bulunmuştur. Irak Savaşı sırasında Almanya, Amerikan hükümetine soğuk davranarak AB ile ABD'nin ortak hareket etmesine dayanan Atlantisizm tezini bozmuşlardır. Buna karşı iki ülke arasında yakın bir sosyo-kültürel ilişki bulunmaktadır. İki ülke ayrıca ekonomik olarak birbirine oldukça bağımlıdır: Almanya'nın ithalatının %8.8, ihracatının ise %6.6'sı Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'ne aittir. Berlin Birleşik Devletler Elçiliği. 2006 Mayıs. Erişim = 03-12-2006 Yine Amerika Birleşik Devletleri %8.8'lik ithalatını, %9.8'lik ihracatını Almanya ile yapar. Bir diğer yakınlık, Amerika'daki etnik gruplarla ilgilidir. Ülkedeki en büyük azınlığı Alman vatandaşları oluşturur.Census.gov raporu Birleşik Devletler Sayım Bürosu 30 Haziran 2004. Erişim = 03-12-2006. Ayrıca Kaiserslautern'in yakınlarındaki Ramstein Havaalanı Amerikan Ordusu'nun kendi toprakları dışındaki en büyük üssüdür.Kaiserslautern, Almanya genel bakış U.S. Military. Retrieved 2006, 12-03. Gelişim yardımları Federal Almanya Cumhuriyeti'nin gelişim yardımları, resmi ülke politikasından bağımsızdır. Bu yardımlar, Ekonomik Dayanışma ve Gelişme Bakanlığı (BMZ) tarafından düzene konur ve uygulanır. Alman hükümeti bu yardımları uluslararası bir sorumluluk olarak görür.Alman gelişim yardımlarının amacı Federal Ekonomik Dayanışma ve Gelişme Bakanlığı 10 Nisan 2008. Erişim = 07-12-2008 Almanya, 2007 yılında gelişim yardımları ve insani yardımlar adına 8.96 milyar avro kullanmıştır. Bu bir önceki yıl olan 2006'ya göre %5.9 artış demektir. Böylece ülke, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nden sonra en çok bağışta bulunan ülke konumuna gelmiştir.Almanya gelişim fonlarında lider www.young-germany.de 17 Nisan 2008. Erişim = 07-12-2008 Almanya, her yıl ülke bütçesinin %0,37'sini bu yardımlara harcamaktadır ve hükümetin 2010 hedefi bunu %0,51'e çıkarmaktır. Askeriye [[Dosya:Fregatte Mecklenburg-Vorpommern F218.jpg|thumbnail|200px|sağ| ''Mecklenburg-Vorpommern savaş gemisi, Lübnan'daki geçici güç çerçevesinde Lübnan sahillerinde. ]] Alman Ordusu ya da diğer adıyla Bundeswehr, Kara Kuvvetleri, Deniz Kuvvetleri, Hava Kuvvetleri ve ''Merkezi Tıp Servisi'''nden oluşur. Askeri hizmet 18 yaşını geçmiş her erkek vatandaş için zorunludur ve dokuz aydır. İsteyen kişiler, askerlik görevi yerine gönüllü olarak Zivildienst (bir tür sosyal görev), ya da altı yıl boyunca gönüllü olarak; Kızıl Haç, itfaiye gibi bir acil vaka ekibinde görev alabilir. 2003 yılı verilerine göre ülke GSYİH'nin %1.5'i askeriyeye harcanmaktadır. Barış zamanı; Bundeswehr, savunma bakanı tarafından kontrol edilir. Eğer Almanya bir savaşa katılırsa, bu durumda Alman Şansölyesi Bundeswehr''in yönetimini ele alır.Federal Almanya için Grüngesetz Bundestag.de Erişim = 30-11-2006 thumbnail|200px|thumbtime=32|sol| Bir [[Eurofighter Typhoon|Eurofighter gösteri uçuşunda ]] Şu anda Bundeswehr'de görevli 230.000 profesyonel asker, 55.000 18-25 yaş arası zorunlu askeri hizmetini yerine getiren asker ve 2.500 aktif yedek güç bulunur.Almanya askeri istatistik bilgileri www.nationmaster.com Erişim : 1 Mart 2009 Aşağı yukarı 300,000 yedek asker ordu gücü için hazırdır.Yedek ordu gücü ve birkaç bilgi www.nationmaster.com Erişim : 1 Mart 2009 Bunlar savunma talimlerine katılmaktadırlar ve bir kısmı da yurtdışına yayılmıştır. 2001'den bu yana kadınlar da yasal herhangi bir sınırlama olmaksızın askere alınmaktadır; fakat görev almak zorunlu değildir, isteğe bağlıdır. Yaklaşık 14,500 kadın şu anda aktif görevdedir.Yurtdışındaki askerler Federal Almanya Cumhuriyeti Ordusu resmi web sitesi Erişim : 1 Mart 2009 Bu sayının içinde barış misyonu amacıyla çeşitli ülkelerde bulunan kadın askerler de vardır. Ülkede şu an iki kadın tıp görevlisi general rütbesinde bulunmaktadır. Ekim 2006'ya göre; Alman Ordusu; yaklaşık 9,000 kişilik askeri güçle yurtdışındaki birçok barış gücünün ortağıdır. Bunlardan 1,180 asker Bosna Hersek'te; 2,844 asker Kosova'da; 750 asker EUFOR bünyesinde Demokratik Kongo Cumhuriyeti'nde; ve 2,800 asker NATO tarafından oluşturulan ISAF bünyesinde Afganistan'dadır. Şubat 2007'ye göre; Almanya, Afganistan'daki yaklaşık 3,000 ISAF gücüyle Amerika Birleşik Devletleri (14,000) ve Büyük Britanya'nın (5,200) ardından en çok askeri güç gönderen 3. ülke konumunda yer almaktadır.ISAF Giriş = 12-02-2007 Almanya'da, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri tarafından Büchel'e konuşlandırılmış nükleer silahlar bulunmaktadır.Birleşik Devletler, Almanya'daki nükleer silahlarını kaldırıyor Erişim tarihi = 26-07-2008 Yazar = Hans Kristensen Tarih = 09-07-2007 Yayımcı = Amerikan Bilimciler Federasyonu Demografi thumbnail|sağ|200 px| [[Hamburg, AB içinde başkent olmayan şehirler arasında en kalabalık şehirdir. ]] 82 milyonun üzerindeki vatandaşı ile Almanya; Avrupa Birliği içinde en çok nüfusa sahip ülke konumundadır. Buna karşı ülkede doğurganlık oranı, anne başına 1.39 çocuk ile Dünya ortalaması'nın oldukça altındadır. Federal İstatistik Ofisi tahminlerine göre nüfus 2050 yılında 69-74 milyon arasında olacaktır (69 milyon yıllık +100,000 göçle; 74 milyon yıllık +200,000 göçle).Im Jahr 2050 doppelt so viele 60-Jährige wie Neugeborene Yazar = Almanya Federal İstatistik Ofisi Giriş tarihi = 20-06-2000 Almanya birçok büyük şehre sahiptir. Bunlardan en büyükleri Berlin, Hamburg, Münih, Köln, Frankfurt ve Stuttgart'tır. Bununla beraber Almanya'daki birçok kent, birbiriyla kaynaşmış ve geniş yerleşim yerleri meydana getirmiştir. Bunlardan biri de Ren-Ruhr Bölgesidir. Bu bölge; Düsseldorf (KRV'nin başkenti), Köln, Essen, Dortmund, Duisburg ve Bochum şehirlerini kapsar. thumbnail|sol|200 px| [[Berlin 3.4 milyon nüfusu ile Almanya'nın en kalabalık şehridir. ]] Aralık 2004 itibariyle, Almanya'da yaklaşık 7 milyon yabancı, Alman vatandaşlığına geçmiştir. Ülkede ikamet edenlerinden %19'u yabancı veya yabancı kökenlidir. Genç olanlar yaşlı olanlara göre daha yabancı kökenlidir. 15 yaşını aşmış Almanların %30'unun yurtdışında doğmuş en az bir ebeveyni bulunmaktadır. Büyük şehirlerde 5 yaş ve küçük çocukların %60'ının yurtdışında doğmuş en az bir ebeveyni bulunmaktadır.Menschen mit Migrationshintergrund - neue Definition, alte Probleme Erişim = 25 Mayıs 2008 Ülkedeki en büyük azınlık grubunu (2.7 milyon), Türkiye'den gelmiş insanlar oluşturur. Diğer azınlıklar ise İtalya'dan, Sırbistan'dan, Yunanistan'dan, Polonya'dan ve Hırvatistan'dan gelmiştir.Ülkelere göre 31 Aralık tarihli yabancı nüfus sayıları Federal İstatistik Ofisi 24 Ocak 2006. Erişim = 01-01-2007Ülkelerdeki yabancı insanların mevcut durumu Yayımcı = Migration Policy Institute Yıl = 2008 Birleşmiş Milletler Nüfus Fonu listesine göre Almanya, Dünya'da göçmen nüfusu en fazla olan üçüncü ülkesi konumundadır. Bu; Dünya üzerindeki göçmenlerin %5'i yani 191 milyon göçmenin 10 milyonu, ya da başka bir tabirle Almanya nüfusunun %12'si demektir.2006 yılında Dünya nufusunun durumu Birleşmiş Milletler Nüfus fonu, 2006. Erişim = 01-01-2007 Almanya'nın geçmişte olan fazla zorluk çıkarmayan göç yasaları sayesinde birçok yabancı Alman vatandaşı olmuş ve Alman etniğini tercih etmiştir (Daha çok eski Sovyetler Birliği ülkelerinden). Fakat 2000 yılından itibaren yasalar sertleştirilmiş ve vatandaşlığa geçmek zorlaştırılmştır.[http://www.destatis.de/presse/deutsch/pm2006/p2690025.htm ''Erstmals seit 1990 weniger als 600 000 Ausländer zugezogen], Almanya Federal İstatistik Ofisi , 6 Temmuz 2006. Erişim = 01-01-2007 Din thumbnail|140px|sağ| [[Ren nehri kıyısındaki Köln Katedrali, Dünya Miras Listesindedir. ]] Hıristiyanlık, Almanya'da 53 milyon (%64) taraftarla en yaygın olan dini inanıştır.Almanya'da Hristiyanlık 2005(Almanca), EKD, Erişim = 11-25 Kasım 2007 İkinci yaygın inanış ise 3.3 milyon kişi ile İslam dini (4%), daha sonra ise her ikisine inanan toplam 200,000 kişi (0.25) ile Budizm ve Yahudilik gelmektedir. Hinduizm 90,000 inanana sahiptir (0.1%). Almanya'daki diğer tüm dini topluluklar 50,000'den az sayıda (veya %0,05'ten) taraftara sahiptir. Yaklaşık 24.4 milyon Alman ise (29.6%) herhangi bir dine inanmamaktadırAlmanya'da din. thumbnail|140px|sol| Şu anki [[Papa; XVI. Benedictus, Almanya'nın Bavyera eyaletinde doğmuştur. ]] Protestanlık kuzey ve doğuda; Roman Katolikliği ise güney ve batıda yoğunlaşmaktadır. Tüm inanışlar nüfusun yaklaşık %31'ini kapsamaktadır. Şu anki Papa Benedict XVI Bavyera'da doğmuştur. Ateistler ve agnostikler de dahil herhangi bir inanca dahil olmayan insanlar nüfusun yaklaşık %29.6'sını oluşturmaktadır ve özellikle eski Doğu Almanya bölgelerinde ve büyük metropol bölgelerinde yaşamaktadırlar.Religionen in Deutschland: Mitgliederzahlen Religionswissenschaftlicher Medien- und Informationsdienst. 4 Kasım 2006. Erişim = 30-11-2006 Çoğu Türkiye'den gelen Sünniler ve Alevilerden oluşan yaklaşık 3.3 milyon Müslüman nüfusu ile birlikte az sayıda da Şii vardır.Almanya'da İslam Euro-Islam.info. Erişim = 30-11-200 Ülke nüfusunun %1.7'sini oluşturan, Ortodoks Mezhebi'ne bağlı insanların büyük çoğunluğu Sırplar ve Yunanlılardan oluşur.Almanya'da Evanjelik Kilisesi Yayımcı = Ekd.de Erişim = 04-11-2008 Almanya, Batı Avrupa'nın üçüncü büyük Yahudi nüfusuna sahip ülkesidir.In Nazi cradle, Germany marks Jewish renaissance 10 Kasım 2006. Erişim = 30-11-2006 2004'te, Almanya'ya, İsrail'de olduğu gibi Sovyet cumhuriyetlerinden gelen Yahudi nüfusu, Almanya'nın Birleşmesi sırasındaki rakam olan 30,000 ile karşılaştırıldığında 200,000'den fazla bir sayıya ulaşmıştır. Yahudi nüfusunun ağırlıklı olduğu şehirler arasında Berlin, Frankfurt ve Münih bulunmaktadır.Almanya'daki Musevi Toplumu Avrupa Musevi Kongresi. Erişim = 30-11-2006 Yaklaşık 250,000 Budist Almanya'da yaşamaktadır ve bunların %50'si Asya göçmenidir.Die Zeit 07/12, sayfa 13 2005 yılındaki Eurobarometre Anketi'ne göre, Alman halkının %47'si "Bir Yaratıcının var olduğuna inanıyorum" düşüncesini desteklerken, %25'i "Bir çeşit ruh veya hayat kaynağının var olduğuna inanıyorum" ve %25'i de "Herhangi bir ruh, yaratıcı veya hayat kaynağının var olduğuna inanmıyorum" düşüncesini benimsemişlerdir.Eurobarometre Sosyal değerler, Bilim ve Teknoloji, 2005 (Sayfa 11) Erişim = 05-05-2007 Dil thumbnail|180px|sağ| [[Avrupa ülkeleri listesi|Avrupa ülkelerinde Almancanın bilinme oranı. ]] Almanca, Almanya'da resmî ve ağırlıklı olarak konuşulan dildir. Ayrıca bu dil, Avrupa Birliği'ndeki 23 resmî dilden biridir ve Avrupa Komisyonu'nun İngilizce ve Fransızcayla beraber üç çalışma dilinden biridir. Bilinen daha az konuşulan yerel diller ise Danca, Sırpça, Romanca ve Frizcedir. Bu diller, resmî olarak Avrupa Bölgesel Diller ve Azınlık Dillerini Koruma Anlaşması tarafından korunmaktadır. Çok kullanılan göçmen dilleri ise Türkçe, Lehçe, Balkan dilleri ve Rusçadır. Standard Almanca Cermen dilleri grubuna mensuptur ve İngilizce, Felemenkçe ve Frizce ile çok yakın olup aynı sınıflandırmaya sahiptirler. Ayrıca, Standard Almanca az miktarda da Doğu Cermen dilleri (yok olmuşlardır) ve Kuzey Cermen dilleri ile benzerlik göstermektedir. Birçok Almanca kelime Hint-Avrupa dil ailesinin Cermence kolundan türetilmiştir.Birçok dil, tek aile; Avrupa Birliği Dilleri yazar = Avrupa Komisyonu yıl = 2004 Erişim = 03-02-2007 Önemli azınlık kelimeler ise Latince ve Yunancadan, daha az miktarda da Fransızcadan ve günümüzde de İngilizceden türemektedir. Almanca, Latin alfabesi kullanılarak yazılmaktadır. 26 standart harfe ek olarak, Almanca ä, ö ve ü olmak üzere üç tane umlaut harfe ve Eszett veya scharfes S (keskin S) denilen "ß" harfine sahiptir. Alman lehçeleri, Standart Almanca'nın farklılaşmasıyla oluşmuştur. Alman lehçeleri geleneksel yerel türlerdir ve farklı Cermen kabilelerinden günümüze ulaşmıştır. Bu lehçelerin birçokları; sadece Standart Almanca bilen birisi tarafından bile, tam olarak anlaşılamamaktadır; çünkü bilinen Almancadan sözlük, fonoloji ve sözdizimi olarak bazı farklılıkları vardır. Almanca, dünya çapında yaklaşık olarak 100 milyon kişinin ana dili ve 80 milyon civarında insanın ise ikinci dilidir. Almanca, Avrupa Birliği içinde yaşayan yaklaşık 90 milyon kişinin (%18) ana dilidir. Alman halkının %67'si en az bir yabancı dil ile, %27'si ise kendi dillerinden başka en az iki yabancı dil ile iletişim kurabilmektedirler.Eurobarometre Dilleri Başlık = Özel Barometre 243: Avrupa ve Dilleri Yazar = Avrupa Komisyonu Yıl = 2006 Erişim =03-02-2007 Ekonomi thumbnail|200 px| Almanya 2007 yılında dünyanın önde gelen ihracatçılarındandı. Almanya Avrupa'nın en büyük ulusal ekonomisi, dünyada üçüncü en büyük gayri safi yurtiçi hasılaya sahip ülke, satın alma gücü paritesine göre beşinci ülke konumundadır;Satın almagücü paritesine göre sıralama CIA Factbook 2005. Erişim = 31-12-2006 2007 yılındaki reel büyüme oranı %2.4'tür. Sanayileşmesinden beri ülke; küresel ekonomide bir lokomotif, yenilikçi ve öncü olarak rol almıştır. "Made in Germany" etiketli ihraç malları ülkenin zenginliğindeki ana unsurdur. Almanya 2006 yılındaki $1.133 trilyon dolarlık ihracatıyla Dünya'nın en fazla ihracat yapan ülkesi olmuştur. Ülke; Avro Alanı ülkeleri dahildir ve 165 milyar avro ticaret fazlasına sahip olmuştur.Alman ticareti artarak rekor kırdı BBC, Erişim = 03-01-2007 Toplam gelirinin %70'ini hizmet sektörü, %29.1'ini endüstri alanları ve %0.9'unu da tarım sektörü oluşturmaktadır. Üretilen ürünlerin büyük çoğunluğunu otomobil, makine, metal sanayi ve kimyasal madde kollarındaki mühendislik ürünleri oluşturmaktadır. Almanya dünyadaki rüzgar türbinleri ve güneş enerjisi teknolojisi alanında bir numaralı üreticidir. Her yıl Hannover, Frankfurt ve Berlin gibi birçok Alman şehrinde büyük uluslararası ticaret fuarları ve kongreler düzenlenmektedir.Rüzgar gücü Ekonomi ve Teknoloji Bakanlığı (Almanya) Erişim = 30-11-2006 thumbnail|sol|200 px| Frankfurt önemli bir finans merkezidir ve [[Avrupa Merkez Bankası'na ev sahipliği yapar ]] Dünyanın gelirlerine göre sıralanmış en büyük 500 şirketini gösteren Fortune Global 500 sıralamasında Almanya'dan 37 şirket bulunmaktadır. Bunların en büyük on tanesi Daimler, Volkswagen, Allianz SE (en fazla kar yapan şirket), Siemens, Deutsche Bank (2. en fazla kar yapan), E.ON, Deutsche Post, Deutsche Telekom, Metro ve BASF'tır.Global 500 Almanya, CNN Para, Erişim = 26-11-2007 En fazla çalışana sahip şirketler ise Deutsche Post, Robert Bosch GmbH ve Edeka'dır.Global 500 büyük işveren, CNN Para, Erişim 26-11-2007 Dünya çapında bilinen markaları; Mercedes-Benz, SAP, BMW, Adidas, Audi, Porsche, Volkswagen ve Nivea'dır.100 En Büyük Marka 2006, Businessweek, Erişim = 26-11-2007 thumbnail|200 px| Almanya [[Avrupa Birliği'nin üye ülkelerinden birisidir ve Tek pazar içerisinde bulunmaktadır. ]] Almanya; kapalı Avrupa ekonomisi ve politik birleşmenin savunucusudur. Ticari kararlarında ise Avrupa Birliği üyelerinin ve AB tek pazar yasalarının kararları doğrultusunda hareket etmektedir. Almanya, Avrupa'nın genel para birimi olan avroyu kullanmaktadır ve Almanya'nın para politikası ile ilgili kararları, diğer Avrozonda olan ülkeler gibi Frankfurt'taki Avrupa Merkez Bankası tarafından verilmektedir. 1990 yılındaki yeniden birleşmeden sonra, yaşam standardı ve yıllık gelirler eski Batı Almanya eyaletlerinde yüksekti ve bütün Almanya'da bu standartların korunması sağlanılmaya çalışıldı.name="FR"> Hatalı birleşmenin bedeli Berg, S., Winter, S., Wassermann, A., Spiegel Online International. Erişim = 28-11-2005 Eski Doğu Almanya ekonomisinin modernizasyonu ve batı eyaletlerin standartlarına entegre olması 2019 yılına kadar uzun dönemli olacak şekilde programlanmıştır ve yıllık batıdan doğuya doğru yaklaşık 80 milyar dolar transfer olmaktadır. 2005'den beri işsizlik oranı düşüşe geçmiştir ve 2008 Haziran ayında son 15 yılın en düşük seviyesine gerileyerek %7.5'a ulaşmıştır.Arbeitslosenzahl unter 3,2 Millionen gesunken(Almanca) Tagesschau, . Erişim 01-07-2008 Yüzde oranlar Batı Almanya'dan Doğuya doğru %6.2 ile %12.7 arasında değişmektedir. Şu anki hükümet sınırlayıcı bir mali politika izleyip kamu sektöründeki işlerde kesintiye gitmişken, Şansölye Angela Merkel hükümeti işçi pazarı ve refah düzeyi adına bir dizi reform gerçekleştirmiştir. Banknotlar 2004 yılının ilk altı ayında Almanya’da en çok sahtesi yapılan banknot 50 Avro (%43,6), ardından 20 Avro (%28,2) ve 100 Avro (%21,3) banknotları idi. 500 Avro banknotların sahteleri ise çok nadir görülüyordu. 2004 yılında Avrupa bölgesinde toplamda yaklaşık 594.000 sahte para ortaya çıkarıldı. 2005 yılında bu sayı 579.000 ve 2006 yılında da 565.000’e geriledi. Almanya’da kayıt altına alınan sahtecilik sayısı da son yıllarda (2004) 80.583’den 40.204 (2007)’e geriledi. Avro’nun piyasaya çıkarılma aşamasında çoğu kez sahte 300 ve 1000 Avro (bu banknotların gerçekleri yoktu) banknotların da piyasaya çıkarılması girişiminde bulunuldu ve bazı durumlarda bu girişim başarıyla sonuçlandı. 2006 yılında 20 Avro banknotlar %36’lık oranla en fazla sahtesi yapılan banknottu. 2003 yılında İsviçre banknotlarından 4 Milyon İsviçre Frankı değerindeki 8.277 adedinin sahte olduğu saptandı. Nominal değere göre (Tedavüldeki toplam banknot 34 Milyar Frank) hesaplandığında sahte para payı %0,022’dir. 4 Milyon sahte Frank’tan 2,3 Milyon Frank Faksimile-Banknot denen sahte banknotlardır. Bu banknotlar organize kara para aklamada, para teslimatı yapılırken İsviçre banknotlarını tanımayan alıcıları dolandırmada kullanılır. Faksimile-Banknotlar genellikle gerçek banknotların arasına yerleştirilmiş demetler halinde elden çıkarılır. İsviçre’deki Avro sahteciliği en çok sorun yaşanan konulardan biridir. 2004 yılında 2 Milyon Avro değerinde sahte Avro banknot ve sikkelere el koyuldu. Bunun yanında 1 Milyon Dolar değerinde Dolar sahteciliği de yapılmıştır. Değer bakımından 100 Frank Banknotlar 2003 yılında %53’lük kullanım oranıyla en geçerli birimdi. Bu birimi %16’lık oranla 50 Frank Banknotlar ve %14’lük oranla 20 Frank banknotlar takip etmektedir. En az sahtesi üretilen banknotlar %2,9 oranıyla 1000 Frank banknotlardır. Ayrıca resmi olarak piyasada bulunmayan 2000 Frank banknotlar da saptanmıştır. Bazı sahtecilikler öyle belirgindir ki Federal Bankanın deneyimli görevlileri ve Polise bağlı Sahte Para birimlerindeki görevliler ve para sayma makineleri bu paraları tanıyabilirler. Altyapı sağ|thumbnail|200 px| [[Hamburg Limanı Avrupa'nın ikinci büyük limanıdır ]] Avrupa'da merkezi bir konumda bulunması, Almanya'yı önemli bir ulaşım bağlantı noktası haline getirmiştir. Bu durum ülkenin yoğun ve modern ulaşım ağı sayesinde gerçekleşmiştir. Bu ağın en meşhurları, dünyada toplam uzunlukta üçüncü en büyük olan geniş motorlu araç yolu (Otoyol)'dur. Otoyollarda güzergahlar arasında hız sınırlamasının olmaması da önemli bir özelliktir.adac Yazar linki = www.adac.de/verkehrs-experten br> Başlık = Autobahn-Temporegelung Yayıncı = ADAC Tarih = 2007 Ekim Format = PDF Erişim = 15-11-2008 Almanya çok merkezli bir hızlı tren ağı kurmuştur. InterCityExpress diğer adıyla ICE genelde komşu ülkelerdeki büyük şehirlere ve mesafelere ulaşım sağlamaktadır. Trenlerin hızları 160 km/sa ile 300 km/sa arasında değişmektedir ve en üst ileri hizmeti Deutsche Bahn vermektedir. Ulaşımlar 30 dakikalık, saatlik veya iki saatte birlik periyotlar şeklinde gerçekleşmedir.Geschäftsbericht 2006 Deutschen Bahn AG, Deutsche Bahn, Erişim = 19-10-2007 thumbnail|sol|200px| Almanya'daki bir hızlı tren Almanya dünyanın beşinci büyük enerji tüketicisi konumundadır ve 2002 yılında birincil enerji ihtiyacının üçte ikisi ithalatla karşılanmıştır.Almanya'da enerji en.wikipedia.org Erişim : 1 Mart 2009 Aynı yıl Almanya, Avrupa'nın en büyük elektrik tüketicisi olmuştur: toplam olarak elektrik tüketimi 512.9 terawatt-saat olarak gerçekleşmiştir.Almanya'da 2002 enerji tüketimi www.bmwi.de Hükümet politikası; güneş, rüzgar enerjisi, biyodizel, hidroelektrik ve jeotermal enerji gibi yenilenebilir enerji kaynaklarının geliştirilmesini vurgulamaktadır.Almanya'da yenilenebilir enerji Federal Almanya Cumhuriyeti Çevre Bakanlığı resmi internet sitesi Enerji tasarrufu ölçümünün sonuçlarına göre, enerji verimliliği 1970'lerin başlarından beri gelişmektedir. Hükümet, 2050 yılında ülkenin enerji ihtiyacının yarısını yenilenebilir kaynaklardan karşılama adına bir hedef koymuştur2050 Yenilenebilir enerji hedefleri Federal Almanya Cumhuriyeti Çevre Bakanlığı resmi internet sitesi. 2000 yılında hükümet ve Almanya nükleer güç endüstrisi; 2021'e kadar nükleer santralleri kademeli olarak azaltma konusunda anlaşmıştırlar.Almanya yeşil enerjiden ayrılıyor, BBC, Erişim = 13-04-2007 Fakat yenilenebilir enerji, enerji tüketiminde oldukça düşük paya sahiptir. 2006 yılı enerji tüketiminin kaynaklara göre dağılımı şu şekilde gerçekleşmiştir: akaryakıt (%35.7); kömür (%23.9); doğal gaz (%22.8); nükleer enerji (%12.6); su ve rüzgar gücü (%1.3); diğerleri (%3.7). Bilim thumbnail|sağ|150 px| Albert Einstein - 1921 Almanya geçmişten beri çeşitli bilimsel alanlarda en göze çarpan araştırmaların bazılarına ev sahipliği yapmaktadır.Geleceğe dönüş: Almanya - Bir araştırma ülkesi Alman akademik servisi 23-02-2005. Erişim = 08-12-2006 Nobel Ödülü bugüne kadar 101 Alman tarafından alınmıştır.Nobel Ödülleri, nobelprize.org, Erişim = 05-07-2008 Albert Einstein ve Max Planck'ın çalışmaları modern fiziğin temelleri adına çok önemlidir ve daha sonraları bu çalışmalar Werner Heisenberg ve Max Born tarafından geliştirilmiştir.Roberts, J. M. The New Penguin History of the World, Penguenlerin Tarihi, 2002. Sayfa 1014. ISBN 0-14-100723-0. Bu isimler, daha önceleri yetişmiş Hermann von Helmholtz, Joseph von Fraunhofer ve Daniel Gabriel Fahrenheit gibi isimlerdend etkilenmiştir. Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen X-ışınını keşfetmiştir ve bu hem Almanca'da hem de diğer dillerde Röntgenstrahlen (Röntgen ışınları) ismiyle anılmıştır. Bu başarı onu, 1901 yılında ilk Nobel Fizik Ödülü kazanan kişisi yapmıştır.Alfred B. Nobel Ödülleri Kazananları, 1901–2003 Tarih kanalı: The World Almanac and Book of Facts 2006. Erişim: 02-01-2007 Uzay mühendisi Wernher von Braun, ilk uzay roketini geliştirdi ve daha sonra NASA'nın önde gelen üyelerinden oldu, ABD'nin Apollo programının başarısına öncülük eden Saturn V ay roketini geliştirdi. Heinrich Rudolf Hertz'in elektromanyetik ışın alanındaki çalışmaları, modern telekomünikasyonun gelişiminin temelini oluşturmuştur.Telekomünikasyonda tarihi figürler Uluslararası Telekomünikasyon Birliği. 14 Ocak 2004. Erişim = 02-01-2007 1879 yılında Leipzig Üniversitesi'nde ilk laboratuarını inşa eden Wilhelm Wundt, Deneysel psikolojinin babası olarak kabul edilmiştir.Kim, Alan. Wilhelm Maximilian Wundt Stanford Felsefe Ansiklopedisi. 16 Haziran 2006. Erişim = 02-01-2007 Alexander von Humboldt'un doğa bilimci ve kaşif olarak yaptığı çalışmalar, biyocoğrafyanın temelini oluşturmuştur.Alexander von Humboldt'un doğa tarihi mirası (1769 to 1859), Humboldt Bilim dalı Araştırma Enstitüsü ve Eagle Hill Fonu. Erişim = 02-01-2007 thumbnail|sol|200 px| [[Stuttgart'ta Mikroelektronik Üretim için kapsamlı tozsuz oda birimi ]] Carl Friedrich Gauss, David Hilbert, Bernhard Riemann, Gottfried Leibniz, Karl Weierstrass ve Hermann Weyl gibi önemli matematikçiler de Almanya'da doğmuştur. Almanya, Avrupa'da matbaa'yı ilk kuran Johannes Gutenberg, Geiger sayacının yaratıcısı Hans Geiger ve ilk tam otomatik dijital bilgisayarı yapan Konrad Zuse gibi birçok ünlü kâşif ve mühendisin vatanıdır.Horst, Zuse. Konrad Zuse'un yaşamı ve çalışmaları Everyday Practical Electronics (EPE) Online. Erişim = 02-01-2007 Ferdinand von Zeppelin, Otto Lilienthal, Gottlieb Daimler, Rudolf Diesel, Hugo Junkers ve Karl Benz gibi Alman mucit, mühendis ve sanayici modern otomotiv ve hava ulaşım teknolojisinin şekillenmesine yardım etmişlerdir.Otomobil Microsoft Encarta Online Ansiklopedisi 2006. Erişim = 02-01-2007Zeplin Birleşik Devletler Havacılık Komisyonu'nun yüzüncü kuruluş yıldönümü. Erişim = 02-01-2007 Almanya'daki önemli araştırma birimleri Max Planck Topluluğu, Helmholtz-Gemeinschaft ve Fraunhofer-Gesellschaft'dir. Bu kurumlar bağımsız veya harici olarak üniversite sistemine bağlıdır ve bilimsel üretimlere önemli katkılar sağlamaktadırlar. Prestijli Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz Ödülü her yıl on bilim adamı veya akademisyene verilmektedir. Her bir ödülün değeri en fazla 2.5 milyon avro'ye kadar çıkabilmektedir ve bu ödül, dünyada verilen en yüksek ödül değerine sahip araştırma ödüllerinden biridir.Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz Ödülleri, DFG, Erişim = 12-03-2007 Eğitim thumbnail|200px| [[Hesse'de bir anaokulu ]] Almanya'da eğitimin idaresinin sorumluluğu, öncelik olarak federal eyaletlerindir. Federal hükümet eğitim konusunda oldukça küçük bir role sahiptir. İsteğe bağlı olmak üzere anaokulu eğitimi üç ve altı yaş arasındaki tüm çocuklara sağlanmaktadır, sonrasında da en az dokuz yıl sürecek zorunlu eğitim vardır. İlköğretim genelde dört yıl sürmektedir ve devlet okulları bu ilköğretim sürecinde katmanlara ayrılmamıştır. Buna zıt olarak, orta öğretimde öğretmenlerin öğrencilerin yeteneklerine ve öğretmenlerin tavsiyesilerine göre öğrencilerin gidebilecekleri dört çeşit okul bulunmaktadır: Gymnasium''a en yetenekli öğrenciler kayıt olur ve Gymnasium onları üniversite eğitimine hazırlar; eğitim, eyaletlerin sistemine bağlı olarak sekiz veya dokuz yıl sürmektedir; ''Realschule daha yaygın olarak orta düzey öğrencilere hitap eder ve altı yıl sürer; Hauptschule okulları, öğrencileri mesleki eğitime hazırlar ve Gesamtschule de önceki üç türü kapsayan bir eğitim sistemini benimsemektedir. thumbnail|sol|200 px| [[Münih Ludwig Maximilian Üniversitesi 1472 yılında kurulmuştur. ]] OECD bünyesinden sağlanan Uluslararası Öğrenci Değerlendirme Programı, OECD ülkeleri ve birkaç partner ülkeden 15 yaşındaki öğrencilerin yeteneklerini değerlendirmesi için tasarlanmıştır. 2006 yılında Alman okul çocukları önceki yıllara göre seviyelerini geliştirdiler ve yapılan istatistik araştırmalara göre bilimsel yeteneklerde ortalamanın oldukça üzerinde 13.sırada olup, matematikte 20.sırada ve okuma yeteneklerinde ise 18.sırada bulunarak ortalamanın ne çok üzerinde, ne de aşağısında kalmışlardır.OECD.org Uluslararası ÖğrenciDeğerlendirme Programı Başlık = Executive Summary, PISA 2006: Science Competencies for Tomorrow’s World Volume 1: Analysis Erişim = 15-12-2007 Yayımcı = OECD | ISBN = 978-92-64-04000-7 Almanya'da sosyo-ekonomik durumlar oldukça yüksektir, öğrencilerin performansları da sosyo-ekonomik faktörlerden diğer ülkelere göre daha çok etkilenir. Üniversiteye girmek için, lise öğrencilerinin Abitur sınavına girmeleri gerekmektedir; ayrıca meslek lisesi diplomasına sahip olan öğrenciler de başvurabilmektedir. Özel bir çıraklık sistemi olan Duale Ausbildung, öğrencilere mesleki eğitimlerini bir şirket bünyesinde sürdürebilmelerine izin vermektedir. Bir çok Alman üniversitesi devlete aittir ve öğrencilerden istenen bir dönemlik harç ücreti 50–500 Avro arasında değişmektedir.Almanya'da eğitim ücretleri Alman Akademik Servisi. Erişim = 30-11-2006 Almanya'daki üniversiteler, ülkedeki yüksek eğitim standartlarıyla uluslararası bir saygınlığa sahiptir. THES - QS Dünya Üniversiteler Sıralaması kriterlerine göre 2007 yılında 3 Alman üniversitesi dünyada ilk 100'de yer alırken, ilk 200'de bulunan üniversite sayısı 11 olmuştur.Times Higher Education - QS Dünya Üniversiteler Sıralaması 2007 - En iyi 400 üniversite, Erişim = 11-08-2008 Kültür thumbnail|sağ|140 px| [[Ludwig van Beethoven (1770–1827), besteci. sağ|140px|]] Almanya, tarihte Das Land der Dichter und Denker (şairlerin ve düşünürlerin ülkesi) diye anılır. 2006 yılından bu yana Almanya kendisini Fikirlerin Ülkesi olarak adlandırmaktadır. Alman kültürü, Almanya'nın ulus devlet olarak doğmasından çok önceleri ortaya çıkmıştır ve Almanca konuşulan tüm coğrafyayı etkisi altına almıştır. Köklerinin etkisiyle Almanya'da kültür, Avrupa'daki din ve laiklik gibi zihinsel ve popüler eğilimlerin etkisiyle şekillenmiştir. Bu yüzden Avrupa kültüründen ayrı olarak özel bir Alman geleneği tanımlamak zor olacaktır. Bu yargı bağlamında diğer bir çıkarım da tarihi şahsiyetlerde olacaktır; Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Franz Kafka ve Paul Celan modern düşüncede birer Alman yerlisi olmamalarına rağmen, tarihsel durumları, çalışma ve sosyal ilişkilerinin anlaşılmaları açısından Alman kültürel çevresinin içinde değerlendirilmektedirler. thumbnail|sol|140 px| [[Franz Marc'ın (1880–1916) 1911 yılındaki yapıtı, Blaues Pferd I. ]] Almanya'da kültürel kurumlardan Federal Eyaletler sorumludur. Mali destek sağlanan 240 tiyatro, yüzlerce senfonik orkestra, binlerce müze ve 25.000'in üzerinde kütüphane, 16 eyalete dağılmış durumdadır. Bu kültürel olanaklar milyonlarca insan tarafından değerlendirilmektedir: Almanya'da her yıl 91 milyon kişi müzeleri ziyaret etmekte, 20 milyon kişi tiyatro ve operaya gitmekte ve 3,6 milyon kişi senfonik orkestraları dinlemektedir. Almanya, Ludwig van Beethoven, Johann Sebastian Bach, Johannes Brahms ve Richard Wagner gibi dünyaca ünlü klasik müzik bestecilerine sahip çıkmaktadır. 2006'dan itibaren Almanya, dünyadaki beşinci büyük müzik pazarı haline gelmiş ve Kraftwerk, Scorpions ve Rammstein gibi müzik gruplarıyla pop ve rock müzik üzerinde etkili olmuştur. Birçok Alman ressam farklı artistik tarzdaki çalışmalarıyla uluslararası bir prestij kazanmıştır. Hans Holbein, Matthias Grünewald, ve Albrecht Dürer Rönesans döneminin, Caspar David Friedrich Romantik Dönemin, Max Ernst'de gerçeküstücülüğün önemli sanatçılarındandır. Almanya'nın Karolenj mimarisi ve Otto mimarisi ile bu alana yaptığı katkılar, Romanesk mimarinin önemli habercileri olmuşlardır. Bölge daha sonraları Gotik, Rönesans ve Barok gibi tarzların önemli çalışmalarının yapıldığı bir mekân haline gelmiştir. Almanya yakın modern akımda özellikle Walter Gropius'un başlattığı Bauhaus akımıyla oldukça önemli bir yer teşkil etmektedir. Aynı zamanda yine Almanyalı olan Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, 20. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında dünyanın en ünlü mimarlarından biri haline gelmiştir. Cam cepheli gökdelenler onun fikridir. Felsefe thumbnail|sağ|140px| [[Immanuel Kant (1724–1804), filozof. ]] Almanya'nın felsefeye etkisi tarihsel olarak büyük önem arz eder ve birçok unutulmaz Alman filozofu, Orta Çağ'dan beri Batı felsefesine önemli katkılarda bulunmuşlardır. Gottfried Leibniz'in rasyonalizme katkıları; Klasik Alman idealizminin Immanuel Kant, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Friedrich Wilhelm Joseph Schelling ve Johann Gottlieb Fichte tarafından kurulması; Karl Marx ve Friedrich Engels'in Komünist teoriyi formüle etmeleri; Arthur Schopenhauer'un metafiziksel pesimizm derlemesi; Friedrich Nietzsche'in Perspektivizmi geliştirmesi; Martin Heidegger'in varoluşçuluk üzerine çalışmaları; Jürgen Habermas'ın sosyal teorileri; felsefenin gelişmesi adına oldukça etkileyiciydiler. Alman edebiyatı, Walther von der Vogelweide ve Wolfram von Eschenbach gibi yazarların çalışmalarıyla Orta Çağ'a kadar uzanabilmektedir. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ve Friedrich Schiller gibi birçok Alman yazar ve şair büyük bir üne sahip olmuşlardır. Grimm Kardeşler tarafından basılan halk masalları, Alman Halk Edebiyatını uluslararası seviyede ün sahibi yapmıştır. 20. yüzyılın etkili yazarları Thomas Mann, Bertolt Brecht, Hermann Hesse, Heinrich Böll, ve Günter Grass'tır. Medya thumbnail|sol|200px| Alman kitap pazarı, her yıl dünya çapında basılan tüm kitapların yaklaşık %18'ini üretmiştir.(2008 yılında [[Frankfurt Kitap Fuarı) ]] Alman televizyon pazarı, 34 milyon TV sahibi ile Avrupa'nın en büyüğüdür. Birçok bölgesel ve ulusal yayın istasyonu federal politik yapısı içinde kablo bağlantıları ile organize edilir. Alman hanehalklarının yaklaşık %90'ı kablolu veya uydu yayınına sahiptir ve izleyicilerin kamu kanallarından özel kanallarına kadar izlemek için birçok seçim olanağı vardır. Ücretli TV hizmetleri, genel TV yayımcıları ZDF ve ARD'nin yaygın dijital kanal imkânı sunmasından dolayı rağbet görmemektedir.Ülke profili: Almanya, BBC Haberleri. Erişim = 07-12-2007 Almanya, Bertelsmann ve Axel Springer AG gibi dünyanın en büyük medya kuruluşlarına ev sahipliği yapmaktadır. Almanya'nın bir takım ücretsiz TV reklamcılığı ağlarının sahipliğini ProSiebenSat1 üstlenmektedir. Alman kitap pazarında her yıl yaklaşık 60.000 yeni basım yapılmaktadır. Bu rakam tüm dünyada basılan kitapların %18'ine tekabül etmektedir ve böylece Almanya dünyanın 3. büyük kitap üreticisi konumunda bulunmaktadır . Frankfurt Kitap Fuarı, uluslararası pazar ve ticarette dünyanın en önemli kitap fuarı olarak anılmaktadır ve 500 yılın üzerinde bir zamandır düzenlenmesiyle artık bir gelenek hâline gelmiştir. Ülke haberleri, İngilizce olarak haber dergisi Der Spiegel, yayımcı Deutsche Welle ve haber sitesi The Local'da yayımlanmaktadır. Alman internet kullanıcıları tarafından Kasım 2008'de en fazla ziyaret edilen internet siteleri Google, YouTube, eBay, Vikipedi, Yahoo!'dur.En iyi Almanya siteleri Alexa, Erişim = 25-11-2007 Sinema Alman sineması, Max Skladanowsky'nin çalışmalarıyla oldukça erken zamanlara dayanmaktadır. Sinema, Weimar Cumhuriyeti yılları boyunca Alman dışavurumcuları Robert Wiene ve Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau ile etkili olmuştur. Avusturya kökenli olup 1926 yılında Alman vatandaşlığına geçen ve savaş öncesi Alman film endüstrisinde kariyeri parlamış olan yönetmen Fritz Lang'ın Hollywood sineması üzerinde büyük bir etkisi olduğu söylenebilir. Sessiz filmi Metropolis (1927) modern anlamda bilim kurgu filmlerinin babası olarak kabul edilir. 1930 yılında Avusturyalı-Amerikan Josef von Sternberg, ilk önemli Alman sesli filmi olan Mavi Melek'i yönetti ve bu film aktris Marlene Dietrich'e dünya çapında bir ün kazandırdı. Walter Ruttmann'ın yönettiği izlenimci belgesel Berlin: Büyük Bir Şehrin Senfonisi, şehir senfonisi türünün ilk önemli örneklerinden biridir. Leni Riefenstahl çalışmalarında yeni estetik öğelere yer vermiş olsa da Nazi dönemi filmleri genel olarak propaganda ağırlıklı olmuştur.Leni Riefenstahl, FILMBUG, Giriş = 13-04-2007 thumbnail|sol|200px| Şubat'ta [[Berlin Film Festivali sırasında Berlinale Palast. ]] 1970 ve 80'li yıllar boyunca, Volker Schlöndorff, Werner Herzog, Wim Wenders ve Rainer Werner Fassbinder gibi Yeni Alman Sineması yönetmenleri, çoğunlukla yaptıkları kışkırtıcı filmlerle uluslararası arenada Batı Almanya sinemasının ilerlemesine engel olmuşlardır.Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Fassbinder Fonu, Giriş = 13-04-2007 Daha yakın dönemdeki filmler olan Good Bye Lenin! (2003), Duvara Karşı (2004) ve Der Untergang (Çöküş) (2004) uluslararası camiada önemli başarılar kazanmışlardır. En İyi Yabancı Dilde Film Akademi Ödülü, Alman yapımları olan, 1979 yılında Die Blechtrommel (Teneke Trampet) a, 2002 yılında Irgendwo in Afrika (Afrika'nın Hiçbir Yerinde) ye ve 2007 yılında Das Leben der Anderen (Başkalarının Hayatı) a gitmiştir.Ödüller:Das Leben der Anderen, IMDb, Giriş = 13-04-2007 En tanınan Alman aktörleri Marlene Dietrich, Klaus Kinski, Hanna Schygulla, Armin Mueller-Stahl, Jürgen Prochnow ve Thomas Kretschmann. 1951'den bu yana her yıl düzenlenen Berlin Film Festivali, dünyanın önde gelen film festivalleri arasındadır. Dünyanın her yerinden gelen filmleri değerlendirmek üzere uluslararası bir jüri yer alır ve kazananlar Altın ve Gümüş Ayı ile ödüllendirilirler.2006 FIAPF Festivaller Yönetimi, Uluslararası Film Yapımcıları Federasyonu, Erişim = 11-12-2006. Her yıl düzenlenen Avrupa Film Ödülleri töreni, her iki yılda bir Avrupa Film Akademisi'nin (EFA) bulunduğu şehir olan Berlin'de düzenlenmektedir. Potsdam'daki Babelsberg Stüdyoları, dünyadaki geniş ölçekli film stüdyolarının en eskisidir ve uluslararası film yapımları için bir merkez halindedir. Spor thumbnail|sağ|140 px| [[Michael Schumacher yedi defa Formula 1 şampiyonluğu kazanmıştır. ]] Spor, Alman yaşamında önemli bir yer tutmaktadır. Yirmi yedi milyon Alman bir spor kulübüne üyedir ve bunun yanında on iki milyon kişi bireysel olarak bir aktiviteyi takip etmektedir. Futbol, en popüler spor dalıdır. 6,3 milyon resmi üyesiyle Alman Futbol Federasyonu (Deutscher Fußball-Bund), dünyada kendi türünde en geniş organizasyon kurumdur. Bundesliga dünyadaki tüm profesyonel spor ligleri arasında en fazla seyirci ortalamasına sahip ligdir. Almanya Milli Futbol Takımı 1954, 1974 ve 1990 yıllarında Fifa Dünya Kupası'nı ve 1972, 1980 ve 1996 yıllarında da Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'nı kazanmıştır. Almanya, FIFA Dünya Kupası'na 1974 ve 2006 yıllarında ve UEFA Avrupa Futbol Şampiyonası'na da 1988 yılında ev sahipliği yapmıştır. En başarılı ve ünlü futbolcuları Gerd Müller, Jürgen Klinsmann, Lothar Matthäus ve Oliver Kahn'dır. Seyirciler arasında popüler olan diğer spor dalları da hentbol, voleybol, basketbol, buz hokeyi ve tenistir. thumbnail|sol|200px| [[Allianz Arena, Bayern Münih'in iç saha maçlarına ev sahipliği yapar ve 2006 Dünya Kupası'nda kullanılmış stadlardandır. ]] Almanya dünyada motorsporlarında öncü ülkelerden biridir. Yarış kazanan arabalar, takımlar ve sürücüler Almanya'dan çıkmaktadır. Tarihteki en başarılı Formula 1 pilotu olan Michael Schumacher, kariyeri boyunca birçok önemli motorsporları rekorlarına imza atmıştır ve 1946 yılından bu yana düzenlenen Formula 1'de en fazla yarış ve şampiyonluk kazanan pilot durumundadır. Tarihteki en fazla kazanan sporculardan biri olup, milyar dolarlık bir servete sahiptir. BMW ve Mercedes üreticileri motorsporlarında öncü takımlardandır. Fransa'da her yıl düzenlenen saygın yarış bir organizasyonu olan Le Mans 24 Saati Porsche 16 kere kazanmıştır.Le Mans 24 Saat Galipleri maddesine bakınız. Alman sporcuları tüm zamanlar Olimpiyat Oyunları madalya sıralamasında Doğu ve Batı Almanya beraber değerlendirildiğinide üçüncü sırada olarak Olimpiyat Oyunlarında en başarılı ülkeleri arasında bulunmaktadır. 2008 Yaz Olimpiyatları'nda Almanya madalya sıralamasında beşinci sırada bulunurken 2006 Kış Olimpiyatlarında ilk sırada yer almıştır. Almanya 1936 yılında Berlin ve 1972 yılında da Münih olmak üzere Yaz Olimpiyat Oyunlarına iki kez ev sahipliği yapmıştır. Kış Olimpiyat Oyunları da 1936 yılında Bavyera'nın ikiz şehirleri olan Garmisch ve Partenkirchen'de gerçekleştirilmiştir. Alman mutfağı [[Dosya:Black_Forest_gateau.jpg|thumbnail|sağ|200px| Bir Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte (Kremalı pasta çeşidi). ]] Alman mutfağı, bölgeden bölgeye farklılık göstermektedir. Bavyera ve Suabiya'nın güney bölgeleri buna örnektir. Bu bölgelerin mutfak kültürü; Avusturya ve İsviçre'ninkine benzerdir. Domuz eti, sığır eti ve kümes hayvanları eti ile yapılan yemek çeşitleri Almanya'da tüketilen yemeklerin önde gelenleridir. Özellikle domuz eti'nin Alman mutfağı'ndaki yeri özeldir.Almanyiyecek istatistikleri, www.nationmaster.com, Erişim = 26-11-2007 Hemen hemen bütün bölgelerde, yemekler sosisle yenir. Almanya'da 1500'den fazla sosis çeşidi üretilmektedir. En popüler sebzeler patates, lahana, havuç, şalgam, ıspanak ve fasülyedir.Alman mutfağı, www.cuisineeurope.com, Erişim = 26-11-2007 Organik gıda satışı bir pazar haline gelmiştir ve satılan ürünlerin %3.0'ünü bu grup besinler oluşturur.Bu bir trend halinde yükselmektedir.Almanya'da organik tarım, Organik-Avrupa, Erişim = 26-11-2007 Ünlü bir Alman değişi şöyle demektedir: "Kahvaltı bir imparator, öğle yemeği bir kral ve akşam yemeği bir fakir gibidir." kahvaltı genelde tahıllı yiyeceklerle ve bal ya da reçelli ekmekle yapılır. Almanların bir kısmı kahvaltıda soğuk yemekleri ya da peynirli ekmeği tercih etmektedir.Alman yemek yaşamı, Kültürel profil projesi, Erişim = 26-11-2007 Ülkede 300'den fazla ekmek çeşidi fırınlarda satılmaktadır.300 Ekmek çeşitleri, /www.germany-tourism.de, Erişim = 26-11-2007 thumbnail|sol|200px| Tipik bir peynir ve soğuk yemek servisi Başka ülkelerden gelen göçmenler sayesinde, Alman mutfağı ve günlük yemek alışkanlıkları birçok mutfaktan etkilenmiştir. Pizza ve makarna gibi İtalyan yemekleri, Döner gibi Türk ve Arap yemekleri özellikle büyük şehirlerde oldukça yaygın olarak satılmaktadır. Uluslararası burger zincirleri ve Çin restorantları ülkenin birçok yerine yayılmıştır. Hint, Japon ve diğer Asya mutfaklarının popüleritesi artmaktadır. Yüksek profilli dokuz Alman restorantı, restorantları uluslararası derecelendiren Michelin Rehberi tarafından üç yıldızlı olarak ilan edilmiştir. Yine 15 restorant iki yıldız almıştır.Michelin Rehberi, Deutsche Welle, Erişim = 26-11-2007 Şarabın ülkenin birçok kesiminde yaygın olmasına rağmen Almanya'nın milli içkisi bira olarak bilinmektedir. Almanya'da kişi başına bira tüketimi yıllara göre düşmesine rağmen, kişi başına yıllık 116 litre ile üst sıralardaki yerini korumaktadır.Avrupa'nın en büyük bira pazarı, royalunibrew.com, Erişim = 26-11-2007 18 batı ülkesi üzerinde yapılan araştırmalar sonucunda Almanya; kişi başına alkolsüz içecek tüketimi konusunda 14., kişi başına meyve suyu tüketiminde ise 3. olmuştur.Alkolsüz içecek tüketimi, www.nationmaster.com, Erişim = 26-11-2007 Bunların dışında, mineralli su ve Schorle (meyve suyuyla karıştırılmış) Almanya'da oldukça popülerdir. Toplum thumbnail|sağ|140px| Almanya'nın dünya çapında [[Ulusal Marka Göstergesi|olumlu tanınmışlığı vardır. (Claudia Schiffer, model) ]] 2006 Dünya Kupası'ndan beri, ülkenin imajı iç ve dış dünyada değişmiştir.Dünya Kupası ve Almanya'nın tanınmışlığı BrandOvation, Erişim = 25-11-2007 Bu turnuvadan sonra, yıllık yapılan Ulusal Marka Göstergesi araştırmasına Almanya üst sıralara tırmanmış ve 2008 yılında liderliğe ulaşmıştır. 20 farklı ülkeden insanlara ülkenin tanınmışlığı; kültür, politika, ihracat, ülkenin insanları, ülkeye turizm, göçmenlerin ilgisini çekme ve yatırımlar açısından sorulmuştur.2008 Anholt-GfK Roper Ulusal Marka Göstergesi sıralaması GfK Gelenek araştırma Kuzey Amerika, Erişim = 03-10-2008 Bir başka küresel düşünce araştırması BBC tarafından yapılmış ve sonuçta Almanya'nın, 22 önde gelen yatırımcı ülkesi arasında en pozitif etkiye sahip ülke olduğu ortaya çıkmıştır. %56'lık büyük bir grup ülke hakkında positif bakış açısına sahipken, %18lik bir kısım ülkeye olumsuz bakmaktadır.Almanya'ya Dünya'nın bakışı BBC Haberleri, Erişim = 02-04-2008Almanya bütün ülkelerden fazla positif tanınmışlık elde etti Globescan, Erişim = 04-04-2008 Almanya yasal ve toplum olarak homoseksüellere karşı toleranslıdır. Medeni birlikteliliğe 2001'den beri izin verilmektedir.Almanya, gay haklarını genişletti News24.com, Erişim = 25-11-2007 Geyler ve lezbiyenler yasal olarak eşlerinin biyolojik çocuklarını evlat edinebilir (Üvey çocuk olarak). İki büyük Almanya şehrinin belediye başkanları, kendilerini açıkça gay olarak açıklamıştır.He’s Gay, and That’s Okay Yayınlanma = 31-08-2006 Giriş tarihi = 13-11-2008 thumbnail|sol|240px| Alman toplumu tatillere oldukça para ayırmaktadır.([[Neuschwanstein|Neuschwanstein Şatosu) ]] 20.yüzyılın son on yılı boyunca Almanya, göçmenlere karşı tutumunu değiştirmiştir. 90'ların ortasına değin genel düşünce Almanya'nın bir göç ülkesi olmadığı yönündeydi. Buna karşı nüfusun %10'u Alman olmayan kişilerden oluşmaktaydı. Gastarbeiter''ların (mavi yakalı, misafir işçi) ülkeye girişinin bitmesinden sonra, bu sığınmacılar tolare edildiler. Günümüzde hükümetin ve Alman toplumunun düşüncesi kontrol altında kalifiye göçmenlerin ülkeye gelişinin kabul edilebilir olduğudur.Farklı etniklerden göç entegrasyonu: Almanya Avrupa Toplumu göç entegrasyonu, Erişim = 25-11-2008 1984'de 4,4 milyon olan Almanya'da yaşayan yabancı nüfusu, 2008'de 7,3 milyona çıkmıştır.FAZ Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung Erişim = 18-03-2008 2005 yılındaki 58 milyar avro tatil harcamasıyla Almanya, bu konuda birinci olmuştur. En popüler gezi yerleri Avusturya, İspanya, İtalya ve Fransa'dır.Almanlar tatilde dünya şampiyonu Goethe Enstitüsü Singapur, Erişim = 25-11-2007 Ayrıca bakınız Bibliyografi Dış bağlantılar * * Deutschland.de — Almanya Resmi Portalı * Eyalet ve Kabine üyeleri * Almanya ''UCB Hükümet Kütüphanesi * Almanya hakkında — Federal yabancı ofisi * Destatis.de — Federal İstatistik Ofisi ab:Алмантәыла ace:Jeureuman af:Duitsland als:Deutschland am:ጀርመን an:Alemanya ang:Þēodscland ar:ألمانيا arc:ܓܪܡܢ arz:المانيا ast:Alemaña ay:Alimaña az:Almaniya ba:Германия bar:Deitschland bat-smg:Vuokītėjė bcl:Alemanya be:Германія be-x-old:Нямеччына bg:Германия bi:Germany bm:Jermani bn:জার্মানি bo:འཇར་མན། bpy:জার্মানি br:Alamagn bs:Njemačka bug:Jerman ca:Alemanya cbk-zam:Alemania cdo:Dáik-guók ce:Германи ceb:Alemanya chr:ᎠᏛᏥ ckb:ئاڵمانیا co:Germania crh:Almaniya cs:Německo csb:Miemieckô cu:Нѣмьци cv:Германи cy:Yr Almaen da:Tyskland de:Deutschland diq:Almanya dsb:Nimska dv:ޖަރުމަނުވިލާތް dz:ཇཱར་མ་ནི་ ee:Germany el:Γερμανία eml:Germâgna en:Germany eo:Germanio es:Alemania et:Saksamaa eu:Alemania ext:Alemaña fa:آلمان fi:Saksa fiu-vro:S'aksamaa fo:Týskland fr:Allemagne frp:Alemagne frr:Tjüschlönj fur:Gjermanie fy:Dútslân ga:An Ghearmáin gag:Germaniya gan:德國 gd:A' Ghearmailt gl:Alemaña - Deutschland gn:Alemaña got:������������������������/Þiudiskaland gv:Yn Ghermaan ha:Jamus hak:Tet-koet haw:Kelemānia he:גרמניה hi:जर्मनी hif:Germany hr:Njemačka hsb:Němska ht:Almay hu:Németország hy:Գերմանիա ia:Germania id:Jerman ie:Germania ig:Jémanị ilo:Alemania io:Germania is:Þýskaland it:Germania iu:ᔮᒪᓂ ja:ドイツ jbo:dotygu'e jv:Jerman ka:გერმანია kaa:Germaniya kab:Lalman kbd:Джэрмэн kg:Alemanyi kk:Германия kl:Tyskland km:អាល្លឺម៉ង់ kn:ಜರ್ಮನಿ ko:독일 koi:Немечму krc:Германия ksh:Dütschland ku:Almanya kv:Германия kw:Almayn ky:Германия la:Germania lad:Almania lb:Däitschland lg:Girimane li:Duutsjlandj lij:Germania lmo:Germania ln:Alémani lo:ປະເທດເຢັຽລະມັນ lt:Vokietija ltg:Vuoceja lv:Vācija mdf:Германие мастор mg:Alemaina mhr:Немыч Эл mi:Tiamana mk:Германија ml:ജർമ്മനി mn:Герман mr:जर्मनी ms:Jerman mt:Ġermanja mwl:Almanha my:ဂျာမနီနိုင်ငံ myv:Германия Мастор mzn:آلمان na:Djermani nah:Teutontlālpan nap:Germania nds:Düütschland nds-nl:Duutslaand ne:जर्मनी new:जर्मनी nl:Duitsland nn:Tyskland no:Tyskland nov:Germania nrm:Allemangne nv:Béésh Bichʼahii Bikéyah oc:Alemanha os:Герман pa:ਜਰਮਨੀ pag:Germany pam:Alemania pap:Alemania pcd:Alemanne pdc:Deitschland pfl:Daitschlond pih:Doichland pl:Niemcy pms:Gërmania pnb:جرمنی pnt:Γερμανία ps:آلمان pt:Alemanha qu:Alimanya rm:Germania rmy:Jermaniya rn:Ubudagi ro:Germania roa-rup:Ghermãnia roa-tara:Germanie ru:Германия rue:Нїмецько rw:Ubudage sa:जर्मनी sah:Германия sc:Germània scn:Girmania sco:Germany se:Duiska sh:Nemačka simple:Germany sk:Nemecko sl:Nemčija sm:Siamani so:Jarmalka sq:Gjermania sr:Немачка srn:Doysrikondre ss:IJalimane stq:Düütsklound su:Jérman sv:Tyskland sw:Ujerumani szl:Mjymcy ta:செருமனி te:జర్మనీ tet:Alemaña tg:Олмон th:ประเทศเยอรมนี ti:ጀርመን tk:Germaniýa tl:Alemanya tpi:Siamani ts:Jarimani tt:Алмания tum:Germany ty:Heremani udm:Германия ug:گېرمانىيە uk:Німеччина ur:جرمنی uz:Olmoniya vec:Germania vi:Đức vls:Duutsland vo:Deutän wa:Almagne war:Alemanya wo:Almaañ wuu:德国 xal:Ниицәтә Немшин Орн xh:IJamani xmf:გერმანია yi:דייטשלאנד yo:Jẹ́mánì za:Dwzgoz zea:Duutsland zh:德国 zh-classical:德國 zh-min-nan:Tek-kok zh-yue:德國 zu:IJalimani Kategori:Almanya